Heavy Dirty Soul
by shivalee
Summary: Il ne m'attirait pas, il me chamboulait, remuant en moi des choses profondes et douloureuses. Voilà pourquoi j'avais été stupide de penser pouvoir lui échapper. Penser pouvoir nous sauver. UA OOC SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Heavy Dirty Soul (HDS) **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Angst -Drame **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Mention d'anorexie, d'automutilation, de désirs suicidaires  
Mots clés: Fantastique - Univers Alternatif - Mention!Abus - Violence - Glauque  
Résumé: _ **«**_ _Il ne m'attirait pas, il me chamboulait, remuant en moi des choses profondes et douloureuses. Voilà pourquoi j'avais été stupide de penser pouvoir lui échapper. Penser pouvoir nous sauver. »_

* * *

 **Petite note **

**Il va y avoir plusieurs publications aujourd'hui (et il y aura ce message à chaque fois ! XD)**

 **Vu que je me suis rendue compte, après discussion avec certains lecteurs, que je donnais vraiment l'impression de vous avoir abandonnés, je me suis dis que j'allais tenter une version Naruto pour certaines de mes histoires. Donc je vais poster les premiers chapitres (ou prologues) de quelques fictions et voir ce que ça donne. S'il y a des retours je mettrais les suites, sinon je supprimerai.**

* * *

Note 1 : Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le moment mais ça viendra sans doute dans la partie suivante.

Note 2 : Par contre je préviens tout de suite qu'il y a mention **d'anorexie, d'automutilation, de désirs suicidaires** et qu'il y a un **peu** de **sang et violence**. Et l'histoire est **glauque**.

Note 3 : Le titre de cette histoire (qui sera en 3 ou 4 parties) et le texte juste en dessous, viennent de la chanson du même nom, donc **"Heavy Dirty Soul"** de Twenty One Pilots. Sinon j'ai écouté en boucle le parfait album 23 de Hyukoh en écrivant

Note 4 : Les citations dans le texte (dans l'ordre) : Victor Hugo, Lolita Pille, Antigone de Anouilh, Tim Burton, Paul Eluard

Note 5 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes, oublies et la mise en page atroce ! Le rating est élevé car l'histoire est tordue

Note 6 : Et on m'a fait remarquer que j'avais parlé de playlist sans m'expliquer. Mes fanfictions ont quasiment toutes des playlist youtubes (en perpétuelle construction) je n'ai pas mis les liens ici comme sur mon blog mais si ça intéresse, je le ferais !

 **NC-15**

* * *

 _ **"There's an infestation in my mind's imagination,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I hope that they choke on smoke 'cause I'm smoking them out the basement**_

 _ **This doesn't mean I lost my dream,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's just right now I got a really crazy mind to clean**_

 _ **Gangsters don't cry,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Therefore, therefore I'm,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mr. Misty-eyed, therefore I'm.**_

 _ **Can you save, can you save my**_

 _ **Heavy Dirty Soul?"**_

* * *

 _ **"L'amour, c'est l'absolu, c'est l'infini ; la vie, c'est le relatif et le limité. De là tous les secrets et profonds déchirements de l'homme quand l'amour s'introduit dans la vie. Elle n'est pas assez grande pour le contenir".**_

 _Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui et je ne rencontrerai jamais plus quelqu'un comme lui._

 _Vous dire qu'il a changé ma vie vous fera sans doute sourire mais peu importe, parce que dans le fond, il ne l'a pas changée._

 _Il lui a permis de débuter._

 _J'étais une âme vide qui errait d'un problème à un autre, d'une blessure à une autre._

 _Un gamin paumé qui attendait qu'on le délivre de son enfer._

 _De la Vie._

 _Je ne peux même pas prétendre que je survivais car pour être sincère, je courais à ma perte._

 _J'étais en mode autodestruction et ne rêvais que d'une chose, un repos éternel._

 _Je marchais en permanence sur un fil fragile, sans avoir le moindre sens de l'équilibre._

 _ **Je voulais tomber.**_

 _Je n'avais pas de vie, voilà la vérité._

 _Je n'en avais jamais eu._

 _Je n'avais rien d'autre que la certitude que bientôt je ne serais plus là._

 _Chaque jour, sonnait pour moi comme un compte à rebours._

 _Le début de la fin._

 _Je me sentais coupable, coupable de tout._

 _Je faisais des cauchemars les rares moments où je dormais, je ne mangeais plus beaucoup et je me cachais sous des couches et des couches de vêtements larges._

 _J'aurai pourtant dû savoir que la vie fait ce qu'elle veut, que rien ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit._

 _Mais comment aurais-je pu imaginer le rencontrer ? Cet homme,_ _ **ce**_ _ **fou**_ _, sans qui je ne serais sûrement plus là aujourd'hui ?_

 _Je pouvais m'attendre à tout, sauf à LUI._

 _Même si je ne l'avoue qu'aujourd'hui, que des années après, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé très beau._

 _Pas comme un homme que l'on regarde avec désir ou envie, ni pour le simple plaisir des yeux._

 _Non, je le trouvais semblable à une photo aux reflets lumineux mais douloureux, à un tableau qui essayait de mêler regard de glace et rayons du soleil._

 _Il ne m'attirait pas, il me chamboulait, remuant en moi des choses profondes et douloureuses._

 _Voilà pourquoi j'avais été stupide de penser pouvoir lui échapper._

 _ **Penser pouvoir nous sauver.**_

 **W**

 **"Vivre seul et quand je dis vivre seul, je ne veux pas seulement dire que j'habitais seul, je veux dire que du matin au soir, du lundi au dimanche, et quel que soit le nombre de personne qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce que moi, qu'on me regarde, qu'on me parle, quoi qu'on me dise, j'étais seul depuis que j'étais au monde."**

 **W**

Sasuke sortit lentement de l'eau, debout au milieu de la baignoire immense et surélevée.

Sa salle de bain était à son image, _particulière_.

Elle formait un parfait rectangle, au centimètre prêt, ses grands murs blancs laqués, scintillants, comme le sol argenté, où l'on pouvait voir son reflet, presque aussi clairement que dans une glace.

Contre le mur de gauche, il y avait une longue rangée de lavabos noirs et leurs miroirs.

Six exactement.

Comme pour le nombre d'ouvertures de la baie vitrée qui était juste en face, prenant entièrement le côté droit.

Pile au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait la baignoire noire aux pieds en argent, posée sur un socle rond, surélevée par plusieurs marches.

Six, évidement.

C'était comme prendre un bain sur une scène en surplombant tout le reste de la pièce.

Elle était installée dos à l'entrée, avec une vue parfaite sur le mur du fond où se trouvait les douches.

Une grande cabine aux parois en verre prenant toute la largeur, assez grande pour accueillir une équipe de foot.

Il y avait une dizaine de jets, tous différents, offrants diverses options et pressions.

Le tout était parfaitement ancré, voire presque caché, dans le mur du même noir que la baignoire ou les lavabos et le sol était en pierre.

Une impression d'espace et de liberté se dégageait, bien loin des cabines plus traditionnelles qui pouvaient parfois paraitre étouffantes.

A l'extérieur, juste aux pieds de la baie vitrée, se trouvait un grand bassin, creusé dans le sol et moulé dans du bois précieux et résistant.

Le jacuzzi extérieur était sur la terrasse du deuxième étage, celle avec une vue superbe sur le parc sans fin de la propriété.

Tout cet espace pouvait laisser croire qu'une famille nombreuse logeait dans la luxueuse maison, mais en réalité, Sasuke vivait seul.

Personne n'avait jamais eu la chance d'utiliser cette fabuleuse salle de bain en dehors de lui.

Délicatement, il sortit de la baignoire pour se diriger vers les miroirs, s'appuyant contre la rangée de lavabos en marbre, aussi immaculés que le reste de la pièce.

Il ne supportait pas la sensation d'une serviette sur sa peau mouillée ou d'un quelconque tapis de bain sous ses pieds, alors c'est complètement nu et dégoulinant qu'il fit face à son reflet.

Sa nudité ne le gênait pas, au contraire, il détestait les vêtements et se sentait plus à l'aise sans.

Il n'avait pas honte de son corps et ceux des autres ne le mettaient pas non plus mal à l'aise.

Certains étaient magnifiques, digne d'être immortalisés.

Le sien, était plaisant à voir, il en avait conscience.

Il se savait séduisant.

Il avait un physique avantageux, esthétiquement très réussi et en plus de ça, il avait du charisme et du charme.

Ce n'était pas de la vanité, c'était un fait.

Il était attirant mais pour être honnête, il s'en fichait complètement.

Parce que, ça ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Son corps, il s'en foutait, c'est ceux des autres qui l'intéressaient.

 **Un en particulier.**

Un qu'il n'avait _toujours pas_ réussi à trouver.

Rejetant ses cheveux bruns vers l'arrière pour dégager son visage, il ouvrit les six robinets des lavabos avant de revenir devant « le sien » pour se raser.

Sasuke comme pour beaucoup de choses, faisait ça à « l'ancienne », avec un savon à barbe, un blaireau et un rasoir droit.

Le même que celui responsable de sa cicatrice à la joue gauche qui ressortait sous l'éclairage particulier de la salle de bain.

Ses gestes étaient précis, rapides mais minutieux, aucune hésitation ne venant troubler le rituel instauré depuis de longues années maintenant.

Une fois terminé, il nettoya avec autant d'application son matériel et le rangea, refermant ensuite les robinets dans l'ordre ou il les avait ouverts.

L'horloge numérique semblant gravée dans le mur, afficha sept heures, au moment même où la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven retentit dans toute la maison.

Tranquillement et toujours aussi nu, Sasuke se dirigea vers sa cuisine, traversant de longs couloirs jusqu'à un ascenseur en verre.

Son regard resta accroché aux étages, comptant les secondes en tapotant du bout de l'ongle contre la rambarde.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il se figea quelques secondes, ses yeux fixés sur le plateau laissé par son employée.

Elle venait sûrement de disparaitre.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui occupait l'esprit du brun.

Non, ce qui le chagrinait, c'était tout ce vert écœurant.

C'était lui, la veille, qui avait demandé à ce que son petit déjeuner soit de cette couleur mais aujourd'hui, elle lui semblait atroce et malsaine.

Il était hors de question qu'il mange ça !

Se rapprochant rapidement de la table, il renversa le tout d'un large mouvement de bras, le contenu du plateau finissant au sol, éclaboussant le sol blanc immaculé.

Alors qu'il observait le résultat de son coup d'éclat, son souffle s'accéléra, ses yeux assombris soudain par un sentiment difficile à définir.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, sans quitter du regard le sol souillé, il murmura des paroles inaudibles, ses doigts tapotant contre le rebord de la table.

Six fois puis une pause avant de repartir à nouveau.

Il continua ainsi pendant près d'une minute avant de frapper ses deux paumes sur le meuble et de se précipiter vers le premier salon, celui à la gauche de la cuisine.

L'espace était entièrement ouvert, la propriété n'ayant que très peu de cloisons et seules quelques marches séparaient les deux pièces.

Saisissant un téléphone et un polaroid, il retourna vers son « œuvre en suspend ».

Il filma un peu avec son portable mais son expression changea, montrant que quelque chose le dérangeait à nouveau.

Déposant rapidement ce qu'il avait entre les mains, il s'agenouilla et mit sans hésiter les doigts dans la nourriture, l'étalant frénétiquement au sol. Plongeant dans tout ce vert, comme s'il était en train d'utiliser de la peinture, ignorant les touches de rouges apportées par ses doigts écorchés sur les débris.

Comme possédé, il haletait bruyamment, son regard fou concentré sur sa tâche uniquement, alors que son corps nu et courbé ressortait à lui seul comme une œuvre d'art dans le décor immaculé, rehaussé par les rayons matinaux du soleil.

Satisfait et à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta enfin, après de longues minutes de frénésie.

Doucement, il se releva, faisant attention à ne pas utiliser ses mains pour ne pas compromettre son œuvre encore fraiche, ses yeux toujours fixés dessus.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent doucement, la scène donnant à nouveau l'image d'un tableau grandeur nature prenant vie au milieu de la cuisine.

Puis, Sasuke finit par s'éloigner, comme si soudain ce qui l'avait tant fasciné, n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

Il passa ses mains sous le robinet qui s'ouvrit tout seul et se lava consciencieusement les mains, augmentant la température à chaque fois.

Au bout de six rinçages, il fut satisfait et donna un coup de genou dans le tiroir en bas à droite, le meuble s'ouvrant pour laisser apparaitre une série de serviettes rouges, parfaitement pliées.

S'essuyant les mains, les yeux perdus vers le soleil éclatant qui illuminait le salon, il quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, après avoir jeté le torchon utilisé au sol, pile sur son œuvre.

Sa chambre était comme toute la demeure, d'une taille démesurée, surtout sachant qu'il vivait seul.

Le lit était lui aussi surélevé par six marches, ayant ainsi une vue parfaite sur la baie vitrée et donc la mer, en particulier la plage privée de la propriété.

Il avait été fait sur mesure, pouvant sans mal accueillir quatre ou cinq personnes.

La couette, les draps et les oreillers étaient noirs, argentés et violets, en parfait accord avec le reste du mobilier, notamment les deux tables de nuits et tapis qui encadraient le lit.

L'estrade qui prenait une bonne partie du mur, donnait l'impression d'une sorte de nid, un peu à l'écart du reste de la pièce, beaucoup plus large et espacée.

Étrangement, il n'y avait aucun tableau ou cadre photo, seulement des chiffres, phrases et symboles, couleurs lilas, parsemés un peu partout sur les murs gris pâle.

A la droite du lit, se trouvait la même cabine de douche transparente et équipée que dans la salle de bain, mais plus petite, alors qu'au milieu de la pièce trônait un bassin, creusé dans le marbre noir du sol de la chambre.

Pas de chaise, de canapé, de télé ou d'autres meubles, seulement une cheminée à gauche et beaucoup _beaucoup_ d'espace.

Traversant tranquillement la pièce jusqu'au fond, Sasuke poussa sur un coin de mur qui bascula, laissant entrevoir une pièce cachée derrière.

Se baissant légèrement, le brun pénétra dans son dressing en fredonnant « Devil on my shoulder » qui résonnait dans toute la propriété.

Bien évidement, le « placard » était très grand et profond, rappelant l'intérieur d'un magasin de luxe.

A gauche, se trouvaient les costumes, rangés par créateur, couleur et collection, puis venaient les jeans, classés de la même façon mais séparés aussi par coupe et enfin les chemises.

A droite, il y avait, rangés avec autant de soin, les pulls, tee-shirts et gilets, chaque matière et saison ensemble. Puis venait les vestes, blousons, manteaux et ensuite les accessoires comme les ceintures, gants, écharpes et couvre chefs.

Tout au fond, il y avait les chaussures, les sacs et les sacoches alors que les bijoux, montres, boutons de manchettes, cravates et portefeuilles étaient soigneusement rangés dans les six meubles identiques, disposé, comme les canapés en cuir assortis, au milieu et à égale distance, sur la moquette grise qui traversait la pièce.

A l'entrée, contre le mur qui venait de basculer pour laisser passer le propriétaire des lieux, se trouvait, à gauche, une vitrine avec quatre costumes très particuliers et encore plus couteux que les autres, portés que pour de très grandes occasions et à droite, un immense miroir, caché par un rideau.

Après avoir vérifié que ses doigts écorchés ne saignaient plus et ne risquaient donc pas de laisser de trace, Sasuke choisit rapidement ses vêtements, la tenue déjà parfaitement claire dans son esprit.

Longeant le côté gauche pour redescendre par le droit en prenant au passage ce dont il avait besoin, il se retrouva rapidement devant son miroir, face à son corps nu et tatoué, son regard glissant sans émotion particulière sur les vielles cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau légèrement bronzée.

Elles étaient le fruit d'une autre époque.

 **Une autre vie même.**

Passant rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, il s'ébouriffa volontairement, jusqu'à ce que son épaisse chevelure brune prenne une forme qui lui convienne.

Il avait les cheveux assez longs sur le dessus et les mèches folles tombaient un peu partout dans un style faussement négligé, encadrant son regard profond.

Lorsque la voix d'Édith Piaf résonna, il leva les yeux vers l'horloge au dessus de lui, bien que sachant parfaitement l'heure qu'il était au vu de la chanson et se décida enfin à s'habiller.

Aujourd'hui, il était tout en Gucci.

Un pantalon de costume noir à la coupe droite et son veston sur un débardeur blanc sans manche, dont le col rond très ample laissait voir le haut de son torse et l'araignée qui y était tatoué.

Sa veste légère blanche aux bordures noires, ressemblait à un blazer d'étudiant de pensionnat anglais, le souci du détail allant jusqu'au symbole imprimé sur la poche avant gauche.

Une fois ses mocassins blancs enfilés, il mit sa montre et un bracelet en argent assez lourd, formés de trois bandes semblables à des serpents, puis tirant doucement sur son miroir pour laisser apparaitre une grande vitrine pleine de parfums, il en saisit un correspondant à son humeur.

Aujourd'hui, ce serait _Énigme_.

 **W**

Naruto ne bougeait pas.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures.

Il était rentré du bar où il travaillait à une heure du matin, s'écroulant directement sur son vieux parquet sale et marqué, le dos appuyé contre son lit en métal, trouvé il y a peu près d'une déchèterie.

L'aiguille était sur le six et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Cinq longues heures assis dans le froid, les yeux rivés sur son mur gorgé d'eau, dévoré par l'humidité.

Il n'avait rien bu, rien mangé et à aucun moment le sommeil n'était venu l'emporter.

Non, son cerveau était trop fort pour ça.

Même si son corps était épuisé par le travail, les soucis et la vie, l'adolescent n'avait jamais la possibilité de se reposer, son esprit torturé vivant toujours à mile à l'heure.

Soupirant doucement, il se leva enfin, ses membres endoloris lui rappelant douloureusement les heures écoulés et le froid qu'il faisait dans son appartement.

Il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille et n'avait pas l'intention de les enlever.

Baissant simplement la capuche de sa large veste noire, dévoilant ses cheveux mi-longs blonds, débordant de son bonnet bordeaux, il se plaça devant le petit miroir cassé de son lavabo pour se rafraichir un peu.

Sa salle de bain était minuscule et ressemblait plus à un placard à balais, avec un vieux tuyau de douche rouillé placé au dessus d'un évier défoncé.

Le reste de son « chez lui » n'était pas très grand non plus, juste de quoi placer un petit lit contre le mur et un semblant de bureau minuscule pour poser la petite bouteille de gaz qu'il utilisait pour se nourrir.

Il n'avait même pas de fenêtre !

Sauf si le petit trou grillagé tout en haut du mur pouvait être considéré comme tel.

La seule chose qui égayait la pièce était le poster géant de Jake Bass.

Naruto avait lui-même pris ou plutôt volé cette photo et c'est Sai qui l'avait agrandie et encadrée pour lui faire la surprise.

Son dernier cadeau avant qu'il ne se suicide.

Une fois de plus, en songeant au jeune homme, l'adolescent se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas encore pris la même voie que lui et tellement d'autres.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore mort ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il espérait quoique ce soit de la vie ou qu'il n'était pas persuadé de bientôt succomber.

Il était en sursis.

Ou plutôt entre la vie et la mort, sur un fil fragile qui penchait de plus en plus vers une fin irrémédiable.

Et loin d'avoir peur, il se sentait impatient.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne mettait pas lui-même fin à ses jours, qu'il souhait vivre.

De toute façon, ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours, depuis l'enfance, ce n'était pas vivre, c'était à peine de la survie.

Alors il attendait simplement que tout se termine, exactement comme il attendait chaque nuit que le jour se lève.

Sans espoir, désir ou quelconque intérêt.

S'essuyant le visage avec sa manche, il se regarda attentivement dans le miroir, tâche compliquée au vu de la taille de celui-ci et de ses nombreuses fissures.

Il ne vérifiait pas son look mais s'assurait simplement que son corps soit entièrement camouflé.

Malgré la température agréable de début mai, Naruto avait plusieurs couches de vêtements, ne laissant pas le moindre bout de peau dépasser.

Il avait un pull bordeaux, qui tombait sur son jeans baggy, puis une chemise blanche, quatre ou cinq fois trop grande qui lui servait de veste et surtout de camouflage lorsqu'il ôtait sa veste à capuche noire, dont les manches recouvraient jusqu'à ses mains.

Une fois sûr d'être le plus possible protégé du regard du monde, il quitta son appartement, malgré l'envie, qui ne le quittait pas, de s'y enfermer à vie jusqu'à mourir de soif et de faim.

Il avait dix huit étages à descendre, le vieil ascenseur servant de lieu pour vomir et se soulager n'ayant jamais marché et rapidement, son corps lui rappela que, manque de sommeil, estomac vide et efforts physique ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

A quand remontait son dernier repas ?

Arrêté à mis parcours, à bout de souffle, il baissa les yeux vers sa main droite, remontant un peu sa manche sur un bracelet rouge qui pendait à son poignet.

Soupirant en voyant qu'il passait facilement son pouce entre la corde tressée et sa peau, signe qu'il avait encore perdu beaucoup de poids, il resserra le tout, le mouvement dessinant une marque noire de plus sur le « bijou ».

Pain n'allait pas être content.

Des cris le sortirent de ses pensés et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, une jeune femme à moitié nue, ses talons à la main, le bouscula, repoussant son corps contre le mur tagué, rapidement suivi d'un roux à la carrure imposante qui cette fois ci, le fit carrément tomber quelques marches plus bas.

Marshal ne fit même pas attention à lui, rattrapant la blonde décolorée par les cheveux pour la trainer à l'étage, nullement impressionné par ses cris perçants et ses pleurs, un florilège d'insultes et de menaces traversant ses lèvres en réponse.

Naruto gémit douloureusement, massant son genou puis son coude qui avaient souffert pendant sa chute et se rendant compte qu'un peu de sang coulait de sa tempe droite, il tamponna rapidement la plaie avec sa manche.

Heureusement, tout n'était que superficiel.

Luttant contre l'envie de s'allonger pour ne plus bouger, il se releva, ramassant son vieux sac à dos avant de poursuivre sa longue descente jusqu'en bas.

Une fois dehors, il fut accueilli par l'odeur nauséabonde des déchets qui pourrissaient dans le quartier et par le soleil qui l'aveugla quelques instants.

Son immeuble et plus particulièrement son appartement étant toujours dans le noir, il mettait un peu de temps à s'accommoder à la lumière du jour.

Plaçant sa main devant son nez et sa bouche, il pressa le pas, sentant son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

Il n'avait rien dans le ventre et vomir serait vraiment désagréable.

Malgré le temps superbe, tout semblait triste et douloureux, le quartier délabré et sale ne pouvant se défaire de l'aura sombre des souffrances de ses habitants.

Un sifflement lui fit tourner la tête, mais rapidement, il détourna le regard en accélérant encore, peu désireux d'être mêlé aux magouilles de celui qui cherchait à attirer son attention.

Le blond décoloré avait les cheveux très longs d'un côté et rasés de l'autre, la couleur claire presque disparue sous la crasse qui couvrait aussi son corps et son visage à moitié défiguré.

Il se faisait appeler Xic et était connu pour trouver tout ce qu'on lui demandait, bien que son business principal soit la drogue et les clandestins.

Non, le jeune homme ne vous faisait pas partir à l'autre bout de la planète, vers un « monde » meilleur, mais il se vantait de pouvoir faire pénétrer n'importe qui dans l'Underworld.

Ce monde souterrain et secret, cet univers dangereux et noir était comme une sorte de paradis pour les gens de la surface.

Malgré les apparences, ce presque second « pays », caché et quasiment inaccessible, n'était pas un dépotoir mais bien le lieu ou se trouvait le pouvoir et les richesses.

Seuls les gens influents et fortunés, capables de payer des taxes exorbitantes avaient le droit d'y vivre et circuler librement.

L'Underworld était régis par des lois différentes, un monde où l'illégalité était de mise et le crime un secteur d'activité comme un autre.

Ceux « d'en bas » étaient riches, puissants, dangereux et c'est eux qui permettaient à ceux d'en haut de vivre ou survivre, dans le cas de quartiers comme celui de Naruto.

Certains les appelaient des _ **vampires**_ et pas mal pensaient réellement qu'ils étaient des créatures de la nuit, se nourrissant de sang et perdurant dans l'obscurité depuis des siècles.

Les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient sur l'Underworld mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que y entrer illégalement, signifiait ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Les intrus, « disparaissaient » simplement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, ne laissant que leurs proches pour les pleurer.

Il était facile de vivre ou se balader à la surface pour les « vampires » dont les privilèges semblaient sans fin, mais l'inverse était loin d'être le cas.

Personne n'était vraiment le bienvenu en bas.

Arrivé près du pont qui séparait son quartier miteux du reste de la ville, Naruto secoua la tête.

Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à penser à des bêtises ?

En dehors des rumeurs sur ce monde hors porté et leur chef tout puissant, il ne savait rien et ne voulait surtout rien savoir de l'Underworld.

Il n'était pas comme tous les gigolos qui rêvaient de mettre la main sur un vampire prêt à les aimer assez pour leur faire traverser la frontière.

Jamais il n'avait cru aux contes de fées, il ne comptait pas commencer à son âge.

Au contraire, il voulait rester le plus loin possible des habitants de l'ombre et espérait ne jamais avoir le malheur d'en croiser.

Un frisson le secoua alors qu'une sensation angoissante le traversait soudain et il se figea au milieu du pont, ramenant ses bras vers lui pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Comment pouvait-il avoir si froid en mai ?

Soupirant, il reprit sa route, les yeux baissés vers les saletés incrustées dans le béton, ne remarquant pas le petit groupe qui venait à sa rencontre.

Ce n'est que lorsque la bande lui entra presque dedans qu'il releva les yeux, l'air terrifié.

Il savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire !

Hoquetant, il recula, pensant pouvoir peut-être fuir mais il ne fit que buter contre un torse imposant, une main se plaçant sans douceur sur son bras, alors qu'un rire résonnait à son oreille, le faisant trembler entièrement.

-Alors, tu cherchais à nous éviter ?! S'exclama un grand chauve dans un costume bon marché un peu trop petit. Ce n'est pas très gentil ça !

L'homme derrière Naruto lui donna une légère claque sur la joue droite, puis la gauche, ses « amis » riant face au gémissement effrayé de leur victime.

La capuche de l'adolescent était tombée, lui donnant l'impression d'être encore plus vulnérable et il se mordit la lèvre avant de crier malgré lui.

-Ce ne sont pas mes dettes !

Sa remarque fit simplement encore rire les autres.

-Oh, peut-être devrais-tu engager un avocat alors ? S'amusa le chauve.

Il cracha au sol, non loin des pieds de Naruto avant de le frapper par surprise lui coupant le souffle.

L'adolescent finit à genoux, les larmes inondant ses yeux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, un nouveau coup dans les côtes le faisant basculer sur le côté.

Il se recroquevilla avant de crier, le meneur du petit groupe appuyant de tout son poids sur sa main, sa chaussure contrefaite marquant la peau sans pitié.

Les gens pressaient le pas sur le pont, chacun ignorant l'agression qui avait lieu sous leurs yeux.

C'était une scène courante et personne ne comptait jouer au héros.

Chacun pour sois, c'était la règle.

Naruto ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à ce qu'on vienne à son secours, lui non plus n'étant pas du genre à intervenir dans ce genre de situation.

Encore une fois, il attendait sa mort prochaine mais n'était pas suicidaire.

Le chauve, au ridicule surnom, Shark, alluma une cigarette, sa chaussure toujours sur la main de l'adolescent et les yeux vers le ciel.

Il joua un instant avec la fumée, ses bracelets s'entrechoquant à chaque mouvement de poignet, puis fit signe à l'homme derrière Naruto de le relever.

Soulevé sans douceur par les épaules, le blond grimaça, ses jambes chancelantes le poussant à s'effondrer à nouveau alors que l'un de ses agresseurs le rattrapait de justesse.

Shark s'avança, se penchant vers lui pour être à sa hauteur et lorsque ses doigts s'attaquèrent à la fermeture éclaire de sa veste, il se débattit, hurlant un « non » puissant, semblant plus effrayé encore.

Maintenu fermement, il ne put toute fois pas faire grand-chose et le chauve lui attrapa brutalement le menton pour le forcer à tourner la tête sur le côté avant d'appuyer sa cigarette contre son cou, seul morceau de peau accessible.

Sans se soucier de la douleur ou des gémissements de l'adolescent, il prit son temps, observant ensuite la marque laissée avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-D'une façon où d'une autre, le Boss aura son argent ! Siffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du blond. Il te reste très peu de temps pour le rembourser et n'espère pas qu'il sera assez gentil pour simplement te tuer !

Naruto voulut détourner les yeux mais il l'en empêcha en le saisissant par la gorge, serrant assez pour que ce soit désagréable.

-Un cadavre ne rapporte pas de fric et rien ne compte plus que les profits ! Ajouta Shark.

Il avança encore son visage tout en forçant le blond à rejeter un peu la tête vers l'arrière.

-Avec un minois comme le tien, non seulement tu vas vite rembourser ce que tu dois, mais en plus rapporter des bénéfices ! Souffla-t-il, amusé de le sentir tressaillir. Et lorsque tu seras trop usé, on te vendra comme esclave, puis après ça, on passera à tes organes !

Relâchant sa gorge, il tapota sa joue, un rictus aux lèvres.

-Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que ça sera aussi simple que la mort, gamin !

Il s'éloigna, ses hommes le suivant rapidement, laissant Naruto s'écrouler à nouveau au sol.

 **W**

 _ **« C'est propre, la tragédie. C'est reposant, c'est sûr... Dans le drame, avec ces traîtres, avec ces méchants acharnés, cette innocence persécutée, ces vengeurs, ces terre-neuve, ces lueurs d'espoir, cela devient épouvantable de mourir, comme un accident. On aurait peut-être pu se sauver, le bon jeune homme aurait peut-être pu arriver à temps avec les gendarmes. Dans la tragédie on est tranquille. D'abord, on est entre soi. On est tous innocents en somme ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y en a un qui tue et l'autre qui est tué. C'est une question de distribution. Et puis, surtout c'est reposant, la tragédie, parce qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, le sale espoir ; qu'on est pris, qu'on est enfin pris comme un rat, avec tout le ciel sur son dos, et qu'on n'a plus qu'à crier, à gueuler à pleine voix ce qu'on avait à dire, qu'on n'avait jamais dit et qu'on ne savait peut-être même pas encore. Et pour rien ; pour se le dire à soi, pour l'apprendre, soi. Dans le drame, on se débat parce qu'on espère en sortir. C'est ignoble, c'est utilitaire. Là, c'est gratuit. C'est pour les rois. Et il n'y a plus rien à tenter, enfin ! »**_

 **W**

-Comment quelque chose d'aussi laid peut espérer avoir mon attention ?! Lança Sasuke avec sérieux.  
-Pardon ?!

La jeune femme en face de lui s'était figée dans une pause comique, son visage exprimant toute sa stupeur.

-Je ne peins que des choses belles, vivantes. Rétorqua-t-il calmement en buvant un peu de son café glacé.

Il utilisait un verre thermos transparent, ne supportant pas de ne pas voir ce qu'il ingurgitait et buvait souvent avec une paille, notamment les boissons fraiches.

-Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que je suis moche ?!

La blonde était scandalisée. Jamais encore on ne l'avait traité autrement que comme la déesse qu'elle était.

Elle avait des mensurations parfaites, pas un seul gramme de graisse, une peau sans aucun défaut, des jambes divines et un visage digne d'une œuvre d'art.

Comment cet homme osait la traiter ainsi ?!

Artiste mondialement reconnu ou pas, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça !

C'était forcement une technique de drague, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

-Laide, j'ai dis laide. Rétorqua Sasuke.

Son ton n'était ni cruel, moqueur ou amusé mais son expression trahissait son ennui.

Les joues rougies par la gêne et la colère mais incapable de trouver les mots, la jeune femme serra le verre de cocktail avec lequel elle minaudait en gloussant depuis son arrivée et jeta le contenu sur l'artiste, atteignant son haut plus que son visage.

Le brun soupira, comme s'il venait d'assister à quelque chose d'encore plus ennuyeux que ce qu'il avait supporté jusque là, puis il s'éloigna, ignorant la blonde qui vociférait derrière lui.

Tendant son café à Deidara qui s'était précipité, il retira sans aucune pudeur son veston et le débardeur en dessous, se retrouvant torse nu alors que les autres personnes présentes à la galerie chuchotaient en le regardant

-Je suppose que je ne te donne pas ton blazer ? Demanda son assistant.

Le peintre ne répondit pas, récupérant simplement sa boisson avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-J'ai perdu ma matinée avec ces expositions ridicules !

Deidara s'arrêta lorsque son patron entra dans la porte tambour, sachant qu'il ferait six tours avant de sortir et qu'il ne servait à rien donc de l'y suivre tout de suite.

-Boss ce sont tes œuvres qui y sont exposées ! Lança-t-il une fois dehors. Tout le monde se les arrache !  
-Les gens n'ont aucun gout, ces tableaux sont ratés !

C'est que Sasuke disait à chaque fois.

Aucune de ses réalisations ne trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, dès qu'elle était finies, alors la magie disparaissait et le peintre arrêtait de leur porter de l'intérêt.

Le brun se lassait de presque tout, tout le temps.

 _Toujours._

-Je crois qu'elle avait plus envie de se faire baiser que peindre ! S'exclama Deidara alors qu'ils s'installaient dans le 4x4 noir, Sasuke sur la banquette arrière et lui au volant.

Le peintre grimaça.

-Est-ce que les gens ressentent vraiment du désir pour...ça ?!

L'assistant rit.

-Oui, une blonde pareille, ça remporte presque tous les suffrages !

L'Uchiwa hocha pensivement la tête, montrant clairement que le sujet le dépassait complètement.

-Mais Boss...

Deidara marqua une pause, passant comme à son habitude une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Est-ce que ça ne te manque pas de...de...  
-Le sexe ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en s'arrêtant au feu rouge.

-Est-ce que te taillader te manque ? Demanda l'artiste.

Deidara cligna des yeux, un peu perdu.

-Je ne me suis jamais tailladé et ça n'a pas vraiment l'air plaisant... Souffla-t-il, incertain.  
-Alors tu as ta réponse.

Redémarrant, le blond reprit ses esprits en riant.

-Boss, c'est une comparaison vraiment étrange !

 **W**

Naruto passait et repassait entre les tables, n'ayant pas encore eu une seule seconde pour respirer depuis que le déjeuner avait débuté

Il faisait son possible pour se concentrer sur son travail et ignorer l'atroce sensation d'être entièrement nu, livré aux regards des autres.

Ce n'était évidement pas le cas, son uniforme cachait le moindre recoin de peau, son patron ayant accepté qu'il porte celui d'hiver à manche longues, quelque soit la saison.

 _« Puisque ton visage et ton cul me rapportent, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient pour le moment ! »_ Voilà ce que l'homme avait répondu.

Il n'y avait que deux sortes de lieux qui acceptaient les adolescents sans expériences. Ceux où le travail était épuisant et payé une misère, à la limite de l'esclavage et ceux où les physiques attrayants récoltaient des mains baladeuses mais pas mal d'argent.

Enfin, en réalité, il y avait une troisième catégorie mais Naruto espérait de tout son cœur ne jamais avoir à aller aussi loin.

La seconde était déjà bien assez éprouvante pour ses nerfs.

Pour être honnête, lorsque le patron avait recalé la jeune femme qu'il avait accompagnée à « l'entretien » pour le prendre lui, il avait cru à une erreur.

Tous les jours dans son miroir, Naruto se répétait qu'il était laid, son corps caché, même à son propre regard, le dégoutant au plus haut point.

Alors l'idée qu'on puisse trouver son visage attirant, était pour lui un mystère inexplicable.

Même encore aujourd'hui, il avait la sensation que tout ceci n'était dû qu'à un « heureux » hasard.

Mais miracle ou non, erreur ou pas, l'adolescent savait que s'il voulait garder son emploi, personne ne devait jamais voir son corps.

Peut-être que son visage pouvait être considéré comme acceptable, mais les vestiges qu'était le reste ne pouvaient que provoquer le dégout et le rejet.

Une main ferme pressa son fessier et il plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers la femme qui venait d'attirer son « attention ».

Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, les marques autour de ses yeux et sa bouche trahissant qu'elle faisait plus que ce que son teint de pêche et son maquillage parfait laissaient croire.

Ses cheveux étaient très courts, teints dans un rouge vif qui mettait en valeur son regard vert profond et sa bouche rouge pétant semblait tout droit sorti d'une pub pour une marque de cosmétiques luxueux.

Elle était belle et en avait pleinement conscience, son assurance montrant qu'elle avait l'habitude d'attirer les regards.

Souriant, elle fit glisser sa main qui n'avait pas quitté les fesses de Naruto vers sa hanche puis son ventre avant que ses doigts ne glissent le long de sa braguette pour finalement remonter jusqu'à la limite de sa ceinture et y glisser un billet.

-Un autre verre de vin petit cœur ! Lança-t-elle en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Acquiesçant, il s'éloigna rapidement, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il avait cru qu'elle allait soulever sa chemise et toucher sa peau !

-Hey ça va ?

Il sursauta, se défaisant de la main posée sur son épaule.

-Oh, tout doux ! Lui sourit le jeune homme qui s'inquiétait pour lui.

Kiba était une œuvre d'art d'après Naruto.

Un apollon sublime au sourire enjôleur et au regard langoureux.

Il était très grand, musclé mais pas trop, un peu comme un champion de natation, son visage avait des proportions parfaites et son regard était à tomber.

Kiba était censé être l'homme à tout faire mais en réalité, il se baladait pendant tout le service dans un jeans moulant et un débardeur blanc qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son torse et qu'il finissait par enlever pour le plus grand plaisir des clients.

Certains ne venaient ici que pour le bellâtre et contrairement à ceux qui disaient venir pour lui, Naruto les comprenait parfaitement.

-Tu va bien ? Demanda à nouveau la gravure de mode.

Le blond acquiesça simplement en reculant un peu.

L'autre s'était une fois de plus rapproché de lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise, comme toujours.

Kiba lui faisait peur.

Ca pouvait paraitre ridicule parce que le jeune homme était adorable avec lui et qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'air dangereux ou mauvais.

Ils étaient nombreux à souhaiter que l'apollon leur accorde un regard alors ça n'avait pas de sens que Naruto le fuit.

Et pourtant...

Kiba était toujours trop collant, envahissant, attentif et gentil.

Le blond avait toujours l'impression de manquer d'air lorsque l'autre lui parlait, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher à la moindre occasion.

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait être proche de lui, pourquoi malgré tous ses refus il continuait à vouloir l'inviter à boire un café, à manger ou même danser.

Ils étaient à l'arrière, pas loin de la réserve et l'adolescent se plaqua le plus possible au mur, comme s'il pouvait s'y fondre avec assez de volonté.

Kiba se plaça devant lui, une main appuyée près de sa tête, son sourire enchanteur lui envoyant des frissons inconfortables.

-Tu as mangé au moins ?

Soudain une porte claqua bruyamment et une cuillère atterrit contre la tête de l'homme à tout faire qui se tourna vers le nouvel arrivé.

-Va chercher à fourrer ta queue ailleurs ! S'exclama Neji en les rejoignant rapidement.

Naruto souffla, soulagé, se concentrant sur la silhouette de son sauveur.

Il était aussi maigre que lui mais encore plus grand, son corps ressemblant à ceux des mannequins haute couture qu'il avait enviés plus jeune.

Même sa démarche donnait l'impression qu'il défilait.

Pourtant le jeune homme ne semblait pas faire d'effort particulier, ni chercher spécialement à attirer l'attention malgré son look.

Il était tout en noir, moulé dans un jeans qui le collait comme une seconde peau, allongeant encore plus sa silhouette et portait un débardeur sans manches qui laissait entrevoir sa peau.

Kiba s'éloigna sans répondre après avoir offert un dernier sourire à Naruto.

Il ne tenait jamais tête à « l'intrus » qui l'avait interrompu, même si à première vu, il pourrait facilement avoir le dessus en cas de bagarre.

Les gens avaient tendance à craindre Neji.

Peut-être parce qu'il sortait avec un homme dangereux.

Ou parce qu'il avait des dents de vampire.

-Arrête de te laisser coincer par ce putain de stalker !  
-Ce n'est pas un stalker... Souffla Naruto en se décollant du mur.  
-Il travaille dans les mêmes lieux que toi ! Contra l'autre. TOUS !

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et Neji soupira avant de se rendre, comme initialement prévu, dans la réserve.

 **W**

Deidara roula des yeux en voyant Karin devant le café, vérifiant sans doute pour la énième fois son maquillage dans son petit miroir de poche.

S'il ne la détestait pas autant, il aurait sans doute pitié d'elle.

-Non, pas ici ! S'exclama Sasuke.

Le blond ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi son patron refusait qu'il se gare à la place libre et idéalement située, choisissant simplement d'en chercher une autre.

Il avait l'habitude et savait qu'il ne pouvait ni comprendre ni raisonner son employeur.

Sa raison pouvait aussi bien être la couleur de l'autre voiture, un signe sur le trottoir, une voix mystique dans sa tête ou encore un pressentiment inexplicable.

Heureusement, les places VIP étaient rarement toutes prises.

Ayant passé toute son après midi torse nu, Sasuke descendit ainsi de la voiture, toujours indifférent aux gens autour et Deidara pouffa en voyant l'expression de Karin.

Il savait que le rousse était compétente et que surtout elle était prête à accepter et supporter absolument tout ce que leur employeur lui faisait subir et que c'est pour ça qu'elle était parfaite comme «manager » mais il avait toujours plus de mal à la supporter.

De plus, il était évident que le peintre non plus ne l'aimait pas.

Enfin, l'homme n'aimait personne donc ce n'était pas le terme le plus approprié mais il y avait les gens qu'il tolérait et donc à sa façon appréciait et tous les autres.

Et dans un sens, c'était encore pire pour quelqu'un comme Karin qui était obsédée par l'artiste.

Sasuke ne la haïssait même pas, il lui portait le même intérêt qu'à une bonne partie de l'humanité.

 **Aucun.**

Deidara se demandait si elle avait réellement de l'espoir ou si elle vivait simplement dans le déni, se satisfaisant malgré elle de la situation qui lui permettait de côtoyer le brun.

Dans les deux cas, c'était pitoyable.

Le blond avouait sans mal qu'il était dur avec la rousse et la jugeait sans concession mais à ses yeux elle ne méritait pas mieux.

Elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait.

Puis, elle avait fait du mal à son petit ami.

Alors oui, la voir souffrir et se faire régulièrement humilier lui apportait une satisfaction cruelle qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de dissimuler.

Vu comme elle traitait le reste du monde, ce n'était que justice !

Un sifflement agacé franchit les lèvres de Sasuke et Deidara sut immédiatement qu'à nouveau, il aurait le droit à une récompense en direct.

Filant droit vers la femme qui découpait tranquillement quelques feuilles des bouquets de sa boutique pour lui arracher ses ciseaux des mains, il se tourna vers Karin et s'attaqua sans hésitation à son haut.

-Du vert ! S'exclama-t-il en tailladant le chemisier. Vous osez porter du vert !

La fleuriste se réfugia dans sa boutique, les passant s'éloignèrent ou changèrent carrément de trottoir et Deidara sourit simplement, se souvenant de la fois où la manager avait fait le même chose à une pauvre assistante qui avait eu le malheur de porter la même robe qu'elle.

Sasuke était à moitié fou, qu'elle était son excuse à elle ?!

Non vraiment, il ne pourrait jamais rien lui passer.

Il soupira, écœuré, lorsque Karin retira complètement son haut lacéré en se redressant le plus possible pour exhiber sa poitrine.

Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement que ça allait intéresser leur patron ?!

-Vous pourriez me prêter votre blazer alors ? Minauda-t-elle.

Deidara serra le vêtement, se demandant si le plus pathétique était qu'elle ne s'indigne même pas du comportement de l'artiste ou sa propre attitude ridicule.

-Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose d'aussi écœurant ? Rétorqua très sérieusement Sasuke.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pouffer alors que Karin ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans émettre le moindre son.

Elle était vraiment stupide !

A croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore assez leur patron !

Ignorant la rousse, le peintre pénétra rapidement dans le café.

-Je vais être en retard pour l'heure du thé avec vos idioties !

Lançant un dernier regard amusé à la manager, Deidara suivit l'artiste qui s'installait déjà à la place qui lui était réservée.

Ils avaient appelé pour qu'elle soit exactement comme le voulait le brun et à l'endroit où il le désirait.

Karin les rejoignit rapidement alors que leur commande était déjà prise et dû crier au serveur ce qu'elle souhaitait boire.

-Non ! Lança fermement le peintre.

Deidara soupira, agacé.

Même s'il aimait voir la rousse se faire remballer, elle finissait toujours par l'énerver.

Elle savait parfaitement que Sasuke ne supportait pas que l'on s'installe en face de lui à une table et que les gens à côté devaient maintenir une certaine distance.

Alors pourquoi essayait-elle toujours malgré tout ?

Est-ce qu'être humiliée l'excitait ?!

Les autres clients ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder vers eux, se demandant pourquoi l'artiste et la désespérée sans amour propre avaient le haut du corps dénudé.

Mais alors que Karin semblait gênée, Sasuke n'en avait clairement rien à faire.

En fait, Deidara n'était même pas sûr qu'il remarquait réellement les autres autour.

Comme à son habitude, le peintre avait mis son casque, laissant la musique remplacer le bruit et sortit son carnet de coloriage aux motifs tous plus complexes et dérangeants les uns que les autres.

-Pathétique... Souffla le blond en regardant la rousse, installée en face de lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

-Tu ne comptes pas me donner ta veste ?! Cracha-t-elle.  
-Où était caché toute cette pudeur lorsque tu as envoyé ces photos de toi au patron ou que tu as débarqué nue sous un manteau à son atelier ?  
-Espèce de...

Elle serra les rebords de la table, se retenant d'exploser alors que Sasuke était là.

-Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?!  
-Pourquoi pas ? Sourit-il.  
-Tu vas me le payer ! Siffla-t-elle. Je te jure que je me débarrasserais de toi !

Elle voulut ajouter quelque choses mais l'arrivée de leur commande l'en empêcha.

-Dépêchez vous de tout expliquer à Deidara, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ! Lui lança Sasuke.  
-Expliquer ?  
-Vous ne vous êtes pas imposée simplement pour prendre le thé, non ?!  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son porte document, sans doute à la recherche d'une raison suffisante pour expliquer sa présence et le blond se réjouit d'avance de la suite.

Il n'allait évidement pas lui faciliter les choses.

-Je...je crois que je les ai oubliés dans ma voiture ! Balbutia-t-elle.

Face à l'indifférence de son patron, elle se leva maladroitement, renversant presque sa verveine.

-Je vais les chercher immédiatement !

De nouveau plongé dans sa musique et son coloriage, sirotant son thé de sa main libre, le peintre l'ignora à nouveau et elle sortit rapidement.

Deidara sourit en donnant un coup de langue dans l'épaisse couche de chantilly de son liégeois glacé.

Il ne ressentait vraiment aucune pitié pour elle !

De bonne humeur, il sortit son téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de son petit ami et lui raconter les malheurs de Karin.

Ca allait forcement l'amuser aussi !

Comme prévu, Sasori lui répondit rapidement, demandant tous les détails et ils échangèrent plusieurs minutes, se moquant sans remord de la rousse.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant son patron sortir de sa bulle, son regard quittant son coloriage pour se fixer vers la gauche, qu'il rangea son portable en regardant dans la même direction.

Un serveur avait attiré l'attention de l'artiste et sans que ce dernier n'ait à parler, le blond comprit.

Il se leva, anticipant comme toujours les demandes de son employeur et prit le même chemin que celui qui l'intéressait.

Finissant dans un couloir assez sombre, il poussa la seule porte visible et se retrouva dans une petite cour encombrée.

Le serveur était juste en face de lui, visiblement en pause cigarette et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il se figea, un frisson le secouant brièvement.

Il comprenait pourquoi le jeune homme avait retenu l'attention du peintre.

Il était très... atypique.

Pas son corps mais son visage, plus particulièrement ses yeux.

En amande mais très grands, presque trop, d'un gris semblable à un ciel orageux.

Son regard était effrayant. Dérangeant mais fascinant.

En tout cas, il ne semblait nullement affecté par la présence de Deidara, continuant de fumer sa cigarette tranquillement.

Le blond le détailla, notant qu'il ressemblait plus à un mannequin en pleine séance photo qu'à un serveur en pause.

Son uniforme composé d'un veston crème et d'un short s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, de la même couleur ne rendait pas du tout pareil que sur ses collègues, surtout avec la veste cloutée kaki déposée négligemment sur ses épaules.

Clignant des yeux en le voyant écraser sa cigarette contre la paume de sa main, le blond se reprit enfin.

-Je m'appelle Deidara !  
-Pas mon genre ! Rétorqua simplement l'autre.  
-Tant mieux, je déteste me faire draguer lorsque j'essaye de parler business !

Le roux ne dit rien, sortant de la sacoche près de lui une banane qu'il éplucha tranquillement et malgré lui, le blond fut à nouveau déstabilisé quelques instants.

-Mon patron est un artiste, il cherche des modèles pour un prochain projet ! Lança ce dernier en s'avançant.

Le serveur termina sa banane, toujours sans réaction particulière.

Deidara sortit son téléphone et tapota rapidement dessus avant de le tendre vers lui.

-Là c'est le tarif par heure pour les sélections et en dessous c'est si vous êtes retenu !

Le roux se lécha les doigts puis saisit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer la bouche et pouvoir à son tour sortir son portable.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant la photo affichée sur l'écran.

C'était le serveur et un autre jeune homme dans une position très suggestive.

-C'est mon petit ami, pour tout ce qui touche à mon corps, son autorisation et sa présence son requises !

Deidara hocha machinalement la tête, incapable de détourner les yeux de l'image.

-Il s'appelle Neji et moi c'est Gaara !

Le roux rangea son téléphone et l'autre reprit ses esprits.

Il toussota, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir autant détaillé le jeune homme et son amant.

-Tous les physiques comme les vôtres sont les bienvenus, mon patron est très difficile à intéresser !  
-Comme les nôtres ? Questionna Gaara.  
-Qui sortent du lot d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Rétorqua le blond. Les normes de beautés sont laides selon lui !

Le serveur retira sa veste et la plia dans son sac, se détachant du muret sur lequel il était installé.

-Je suppose que vu d'où il vient, c'est naturel... Commenta-t-il.

Deidara fronça les sourcils, le regardant droit dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de baisser machinalement la tête vers le portable dans sa poche.

-Oh... Souffla-t-il.

Reprenant un visage plus neutre, il sortit une carte de visite et la tendit au roux.

-Contacte-moi si vous êtes intéressés, je t'enverrai les informations nécessaires ! Déclara-t-il. De ton côté, si tu connais d'autres éventuels modèles, envoie moi des photos et je confirmerai ou non leur invitation aux sélections.

Gaara hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner son sac à l'épaule

Le blond le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte qui claqua bruyamment et ce n'est que là qu'il se détendit, poussant un profond soupire de soulagement.

Ce type était vraiment doué pour mettre les autres mal à l'aise !

Enfin, pas plus que Sasuke.

 **W**

Il faisait chaud dans l'atelier, mais les fenêtres restaient fermées sur ordre de l'artiste et la climatisation avait été cassée par ce dernier.

La pièce était assez grande et loin de l'image romancée des pièces étroites aux murs vieillis et au sol usé.

Le parquet bien que couvert de traces de peinture en tout genre était très « propre », la baie vitrée apportait beaucoup de lumière et l'impressionnante hauteur sous plafond donnait une sensation d'espace.

Comme tous les lieux que le peintre possédait, l'atelier n'était pas trop chargé et mêmes les murs étaient dégagés.

Il y avait de grandes poutres un peu partout, certaines soutenant le plafond et d'autres plus courtes, ajoutées après, pour décorer.

Au fond, contre le mur de gauche, il y avait un lit, bien que le brun ne dorme jamais là et tout à l'opposé, à droite on retrouvait le modèle habituel des cabines de douche de l'artiste, le parquet laissant place à un carrelage noir brillant qui habillait aussi le mur.

En dehors de ça, il y avait seulement un frigo et tourne disque.

Puis du vide.  
Beaucoup de vide.

Le soleil baignait la pièce, tapant contre le dos du modèle qui se tenait torse nu face à Sasuke et son chevalet.

L'artiste griffonnait rapidement au crayon, ne dessinant pas le jeune homme en face de lui mais ce que ce dernier lui inspirait.

C'était comme ça qu'il testait les modèles et décidait de ceux qu'il utiliserait pour la commande passée par une importante galerie chinoise.

Sasuke avait accepté la requête pour l'anniversaire du fondateur, une série d'expositions des plus grands artistes contemporains avec une vente aux enchères de leurs œuvres étant prévues pour l'occasion.

Tant qu'on ne lui disait pas quoi ou comment peindre, le brun ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce genre de demande mais jusque là, aucun modèle ne l'avait spécialement séduit.

Il en avait sélectionné certains pour son exposition mais en plus d'un mois de « casting » personne ne l'avait réellement interpellé et il s'ennuyait de plus en plus.

Deidara voyait bien que le jeune homme qui se tenait dos à la baie vitrée, ses cheveux caramels brillant au soleil, n'inspirait pas beaucoup son patron.

Comme tous les modèles essayés jusque là.

A force, le blond connaissait son employeur et ce dernier était loin d'être en transe.

Les choses qui inspiraient le peintre étaient tellement diverses, inattendues et surprenantes !

C'était impossible de pouvoir prévoir ce qui déclencherait ou non une réaction.

Mais ce n'était pas si compliqué de savoir ce qui l'ennuyait ou l'indifférait.

Et vu les formes sans vie qu'il griffonnait sur son carnet depuis tout à l'heure et son expression concentrée mais tendue, il était évident que le modèle ne serait même pas retenu pour l'exposition.

Soupirant, il regarda sa montre, espérant que Gaara qui devait arrivait d'une minute à l'autre, puisse éveiller un peu plus de chose chez son patron.

Parce que les trois personnes qui attendaient leur tour, n'allaient sans doute pas réussir un tel miracle au vu de la façon dont le peintre les avait regardés un peu plus tôt.

Deidara n'aimait pas lorsque Sasuke peignait sans passion.

Il aimait lorsque le brun perdait la tête, qu'il entrait dans une phase obsessionnelle ou plus rien n'existait en dehors de son œuvre et son art.

Ces moments étaient effrayants mais parfaits car c'étaient les rares instants où le brun semblait apprécier la vie.

Alors, le jeune homme aimait réellement le voir ainsi.

Parce que fou ou non, dangereux ou pas, Sasuke était quelqu'un qui méritait un peu de bonheur.

XxxX

Après avoir laissé ses chaussures à l'entrée, Naruto n'eut pas le courage de refuser lorsque Deidara tendit le bras pour récupérer sa veste avec celles de Gaara et Neji.

Alors maladroitement, il retira son bonnet qu'il enfila dans la poche et la donna à l'assistant, tirant ensuite machinalement sur son pull pour être sûr d'être « protégé ».

Deidara s'éloigna pour accrocher les blousons et le couple qui accompagnait l'adolescent pénétra sans gêne dans l'appartement, se rapprochant du coin où le « spectacle » avait lieu.

Naruto ne savait pas ce qui se passait, les deux autres lui avaient demandé de les accompagner alors il était venu.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, du moins, sans doute pas dans le sens classique du terme.

Tous faisaient parti d'un large groupe de personnes incapables de créer des liens comme les autres et qui se soutenaient donc à leur façon, dans la mesure de leurs capacités.

Ils ne se confiaient pas de secrets, de moments douloureux, ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensemble et ne comptaient pas sur les autres pour quoique ce soit mais lorsque par exemple Neji avait demandé à Naruto de les accompagner, le blond avait tout de suite accepté.

Et pour quelqu'un comme lui, ça restait une preuve de confiance.

Le couple ayant déjà fait pas mal de photos de mode ou érotiques, l'adolescent avait cru que c'était encore pour un shooting ou un porno amateur mais rapidement il comprit que cette fois ci, ce serait un peu différent.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Deidara à Gaara.  
-Un ami.  
-Il est trop jeune et surtout il n'a pas été invité !  
-Il n'est pas là pour poser. Éclaircit Neji.  
-Raison de plus pour qu'il parte ! Rétorqua le blond. Je vous ai dis que l'accès à ce lieu était restreint !

Naruto, s'il les avait entendus, serait sans doute déjà parti en courant, mais il ne broncha pas, son attention entièrement focalisée sur ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Ce n'était pas la jeune femme superbe à la chevelure rousse incandescente qui le subjuguait mais l'homme derrière le chevalet.

Dès que son regard s'était posé sur lui, il avait sentit comme frisson électrique le secouer et s'était avancé lentement et malgré lui, comme aimanté.

Il ne voyait pas son visage, l'apercevant de profil mais malgré cela, il était déjà entièrement fasciné par ce qu'il dégageait.

Quelque chose de très noir mais qui semblait malgré tout briller avec force, comme une lumière sombre qui défierait toute loi et logique.

Sasuke était tout en blanc, dans un jeans et un haut léger près du corps dont le tissu fin et le col en V laissaient entrevoir ses tatouages.

Il avait une cicatrice assez épaisse le long du cou et Naruto, malgré son dégout pour celles sur son corps, la trouva magnifique, l'envie de la toucher le démangeant jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Ensorcelé sans même en avoir conscience, il avançait sans vérifier où il allait, incapable de regarder autre chose que l'artiste, tout le reste de la pièce et des gens présents semblant avoir disparus.

Deidara le sentit avant que ça n'arrive, comme un pressentiment ou son sixième sens qui s'éveillait.

Il délaissa son débat avec le couple de modèles pour se concentrer sur le peintre qui brisa, pour la première fois de sa vie, la bulle dans laquelle il s'enfermait à chaque fois qu'il travaillait, tournant la tête vers Naruto.

Ce dernier plongea alors par surprise dans son regard sombre, s'y noyant sans pouvoir résister et les sensations ressenties le firent souffler bruyamment puis reculer.

Trébuchant presque, son dos cogna contre une sorte d'embout dépassant d'un des piliers du loft et un cri lui échappa lorsqu'une pluie épaisse et colorée se déversa sur lui.

Toute l'attention de la pièce était maintenant tournée vers l'adolescent qui n'avait pas encore compris ce qui se passait.

Il avait involontairement allumé les douches de peinture de Sasuke et se faisait arroser abondamment, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, donc d'évaluer la situation.

Neji se déplaça rapidement appuyant sur un bouton dépassant d'un autre pilier qui arrosait aussi du côté de Naruto et la peinture cessa enfin.

Mais l'adolescent était déjà entièrement coloré, son visage, ses vêtements et ses cheveux dégoulinant alors qu'à ses pieds, de la peinture fraiche s'étendait, l'enfermant dans une sorte de zone coupée du reste de l'appartement.

Alors que tout le monde regardait le blond, Deidara n'avait pas quitté des yeux son employeur, reconnaissant les prémices d'une « crise » imminente.

Malgré cela, il sursauta comme les autres lorsque la voix de l'artiste résonna dans la pièce.

-DEHORS ! S'exclama ce dernier avant de pointer Naruto du doigt. **Sauf lui.**

Personne ne chercha à comprendre ce qui se passait, tout le monde se pressant vers la sortie comme un groupe de proies fragiles ressentant l'arrivée d'un prédateur sans pitié.

Et dans un sens, c'était ça.

Chacun ramassa rapidement ses affaires dans un tourbillon bruyant et disparu, alors que Naruto était toujours figé, les pieds nus dans la peinture.

Bien que large, son pull imbibé lui collait à présent à la peau, le faisant se sentir encore plus vulnérable face au regard pénétrant de l'artiste.

-Je...je suis désolé ! Je...

Il balbutia, de la peinture lui emplissant la bouche.

Sasuke saisit son appareil photo et se rapprocha de lui tout en prenant des clichés alors qu'il reculait, levant les mains devant son visage pour se « cacher ».

-Non ! Gémit-il.

Reculant encore, il glissa et bascula lourdement sur le sol, sa tête cognant contre le parquet.

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant de prendre des photos en le rejoignant, se retrouvant rapidement au dessus de lui en marmonnant des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Plaqué sur le dos, Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté, cherchant toujours à se protéger avec ses bras.

-Arrêtez ! Supplia-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

L'artiste s'accroupit simplement, semblant ne même pas entendre ses plaintes alors il chercha à se relever ou au moins se tourner.

-Ne bouge pas !

A nouveau, la voix de Sasuke sembla résonner d'une façon particulière dans l'esprit de l'adolescent et malgré lui, il se figea, obéissant sans savoir pourquoi.

Choisissant d'au moins fermer les yeux, il serra fermement les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans ses paumes.

Le peintre continuait de le mitrailler en haletant toujours plus fort, comme s'il fournissait un effort physique intense.

Il était dans une sorte de transe qui l'emportait ailleurs, loin de toute raison ou discernement.

Soudain, il n'y eut plus de photo et le brun posa les genoux au sol, un de chaque côté de la jambe gauche de Naruto qui se mordit fortement la lèvre avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Penché au dessus de lui, à bout de souffle, le regard fou et avec l'expression d'un possédé, Sasuke le regardait comme s'il était en train de créer quelque chose à la simple force de son esprit.

Et, incapable de briser le contact visuel, l'adolescent avait en effet l'impression qu'une force nouvelle était en train de naitre en lui, quelque chose qui le guiderait, le contrôlerait et l'emmènerait là où il n'était encore jamais allé.

Aussi fou que ça puisse paraitre, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était en train d'être capturé entièrement.

Ou peut-être, au contraire, d'être enfin libéré.

L'appareil photo semblait avoir disparu comme par magie et les deux mains libres de Sasuke se posèrent de chaque côté du corps de l'adolescent, trempant dans la peinture avant de se poser sur son torse.

Naruto portait un haut noir mais ça n'empêchait pas les couleurs de ressortirent, les différentes couleurs mélangées pour créer de nouvelles nuances.

La poitrine du plus jeune se soulevait rapidement, suivant le rythme affolé de son souffle douloureux et le contact avec l'artiste le fit tressaillir.

-Je dois y aller... Souffla-t-il piteusement.

Une fois plus, l'autre ne sembla pas l'entendre, ses doigts glissant sur le tissu, créant quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir et comprendre.

Sasuke ne touchait pas directement sa peau et pourtant, Naruto ressentait le contact avec une clarté terrifiante.

Il avait le sentiment d'être marqué à nouveau, brûlé entièrement et irréversiblement.

Son corps presque mort, qui n'avait toujours été qu'un désert glacial, semblait reprendre douloureusement vie. S'embrasant rapidement et sans douceur sous les doigts du peintre qui remontaient jusqu'à sa joue, la chair de poule se formant à leur passage.

Sasuke touchait son visage comme s'il était une toile qu'un geste trop appuyé pouvait déchirer en mile morceaux.

Tout était lent, délicat et maitrisé, malgré la transe dans laquelle il semblait enfermé, la violence de sa passion n'affectant pas les mouvements de ses doigts agiles.

Ils étaient longs et plutôt fins, faits pour jouer du piano par exemple et Naruto avait la sensation que d'une certaine façon, ils étaient bel et bien en train de créer une mélodie unique sur sa peau fatiguée.

Jamais encore son visage n'avait été traité avec autant d'importance et de douceur alors même s'il n'était qu'un support, même s'il était terrifié, une partie de lui souhaitait en profiter encore un peu.

Pour tenter de contenir sa panique, il se concentrait le plus possible sur le visage et les expressions du brun, une multitude d'émotions différentes se succédant sans relâche sur ses traits concentrés.

L'artiste était différent de lorsqu'il l'avait vu en arrivant, il était bien plus vivant, présent et passionné.

Son expression presque enragée était sans doute pour beaucoup effrayante mais Naruto y voyait quelque chose de fascinant.

 _De beau._

Ce n'était pas l'homme ou sa folie qui le terrorisait mais l'idée que ce dernier puisse le voir tel qu'il était.

Qu'il puisse découvrir l'horreur qui se cachait sous ce qui lui servait de toile.

Alors lorsque la main de Sasuke tira sur son col pour accéder à sa peau, il la saisit machinalement, agissant sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

-Non !

Son cri était désespéré et suppliant, ses doigts tremblants toujours autour de ceux du peintre, leurs bras figées dans l'air.

Le regard de l'artiste se fixa sur leurs membres plein de peintures, collés les uns aux autres puis il enroula sa main autour du fin poignet de l'adolescent, glissant vers le haut pour faire remonter sa manche.

Le plus jeune chercha à se débattre mais Sasuke semblait être un roc inébranlable, toute tentative pour le faire lâcher prise vouée à l'échec.

Naruto ferma les yeux très fort en se mordant la langue, alors que les traces sur son avant bras échappaient à la barrière de son pull, se couvrant doucement de la peinture présente sur la paume du peintre.

-S'il vous plait... Gémit-il, la peur lui enserrant la poitrine.

Toujours hors d'atteinte, Sasuke caressa son poignet, le bout de ses doigts colorant les marques présentes sous son regard fasciné.

Le blond étrangla un sanglot.

Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas partir maintenant ?

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention et il écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant, basculant malgré lui la tête vers l'arrière pour tenter de voir si le son venait bel et bien des douches derrière eux.

Le mouvement dégageant son cou, il se retrouva immédiatement avec les doigts du brun contre, créant des frissons aussi terrifiants que déroutants à chaque caresse.

Pourquoi et comment les jets d'eau avaient été déclenchés ?

Il tenta de s'accrocher à cette question pour ne pas encore se laisser soumettre au bon vouloir de Sasuke et à ce que ce dernier déclenchait en lui.

A nouveau, l'artiste souffla des mots que le plus jeune ne comprit pas mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, se retrouvant soudain soulevé du sol.

Le peintre s'était relevé tout en faisant de même avec lui et Naruto n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il était déjà debout sur ses deux pieds.

Comment l'autre pouvait-il les relever tous les deux sans le moindre effort ?

Pourquoi avait-il la soudaine impression de ne rien peser du tout pour le brun ?

-Vite ! Haleta l'artiste, coupant une fois de plus ses réflexions.

Les relever ne lui avait demandé aucun effort et pourtant il était à bout de souffle, son expression possédée plus vive encore que toute à l'heure, comme si sa passion ne faisait que croitre au fil des secondes.

Naruto se retrouva tiré vers les douches, incapable de se défaire de la prise du peintre sur son poignet, malgré tous ses efforts.

L'autre ne semblait même pas ressentir ses mouvements désespérés pour lui échapper.

-Non ! NON ! Cria-t-il une fois poussé dans la cabine.

Elle était aussi grande qu'une pièce, plus que son appartement, avec six jets grand ouverts et une baignoire magnifique aux pieds argentés, au fond à gauche.

Mais ce qui terrifia l'adolescent, furent les miroirs qui entouraient presque entièrement la cabine, couvrant le mur et les parois.

Immédiatement alors que Sasuke l'avait déjà poussé sous les jets, il baissa la tête, faisant tout son possible pour ne surtout pas croiser son reflet.

 **C'était un cauchemar !**

L'eau se mêlait à la peinture, le liquide coloré dégoulinant entièrement sur son corps et lorsqu'il reconnut le bruit de l'appareil photo, une petite partie de lui se demanda comment l'objet était apparu entre les mains du photographe.

Mais il était bien trop terrorisé pour y réfléchir réellement, son esprit concentré sur ce qui l'attendait.

Naruto savait que Sasuke n'avait aucun désir pour lui, il savait que ses gestes et son comportement n'étaient pas celui d'un homme voulant abuser de lui.

Il était capable de faire la différence entre les regards du brun, bien qu'il ne les comprenne pas vraiment et ceux qu'il recevait au travail ou ailleurs.

Mais loin de le rassurer, ça le terrifiait encore plus.

Aussi atroce que ça puisse paraitre, l'adolescent aurait souhaité plus que tout que l'artiste veuille « juste » abuser de lui.

Parce que dans ce cas, il pourrait le convaincre de ne pas le déshabiller pour avoir ce qu'il veut.

De ne surtout pas regarder son corps.

Seulement c'est _justement_ ce que voulait le peintre.

 **Il voulait voir.**

Et rien ne pouvait être pire pour Naruto.

Rien n'était plus douloureux, déchirant et humiliant.

D'une seule main, Sasuke s'attaqua au haut de l'adolescent, déchirant les deux couches de vêtement comme s'il s'agissait d'une feuille de papier et rapidement, les tissus se retrouvèrent au sol, le blond torse nu.

Ce dernier ramena machinalement ses bras vers lui, baissant encore plus la tête pour éviter de croiser les yeux de l'artiste ou son reflet dans l'un des miroirs.

Il ne devait surtout pas se voir ! Il ne pourrait pas le supporter !

Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne réussissait pas à cacher grand-chose et sa peau entièrement marquée, qu'il avait cachée depuis tant d'années était à présent exhibée au regard et au jugement du brun.

Maintenant, il allait le laisser tranquille non ?

Mais loin de le libérer et de mettre un terme à son supplice, Sasuke recommença à prendre des clichés, le bombardant sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, semblant toujours incapable de remarquer son état ou de le comprendre tout simplement.

Un _« magnifique »_ échappa aux lèvres du peintre mais Naruto ne le comprit pas, les mots ayant tous perdus leur sens, son esprit s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans des souvenirs effroyables.

La tête lui tournait, un frisson douloureux le secoua et son estomac lui laissa tout juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté avant de se vider entièrement.

Vu qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la vielle dans la matinée, il ne vomit que la bile, l'effort fournit lui ôtant le peu de force qui lui restait en stock.

S'éloignant un peu, il recula vers les jets du fond, l'eau chaude mais non brûlante continuant de se mêler à la peinture, dessinant des sillons étranges sur les marques gravées dans sa peau.

Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté un seul instant de prendre des photos, se rapprochant et s'éloignant en tournant dans tous les sens, aussi trempé que son modèle forcé, son appareil ne semblant nullement affecté par l'eau.

Naruto ne s'en rendait même plus compte, sa conscience ayant depuis longtemps quitté le loft, retournée vers des souvenirs qu'il repoussait pourtant en permanence.

Il revoyait l'enfant en surpoids qu'il avait été, les moquerie, les brimades, les coups et ses parents qui lui demandaient sans cesse pourquoi il n'était pas plus comme son si parfait frère.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où il s'était tailladé la peau, de la peur mêlée au bien être et du sang qui avait coloré l'eau, un peu comme la peinture aujourd'hui, avant de disparaitre dans le siphon.

Puis tous ces corps si parfaits qui l'entouraient en permanence, qui lui fixaient des objectifs qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, lui renvoyant sans cesse sa laideur, lui rappelant qu'il était une erreur, un échec.

La première fois qu'il s'était fait vomir, le sentiment de contrôle que ça lui avait procuré, les repas sautés, les calories comptées, son obsession pour la balance, sa chambre remplie de corps retouchés, illustrant un idéal inaccessible.

Les carences, les maladies, les vertiges, l'épuisement, le jugement toujours aussi cruel du miroir et de ses parents.

Toujours plus de marques, de sang séché et de haine de sois.

Il se souvenait de l'accident, de l'espoir morbide qu'il n'en réchapperait pas, de son sommeil interminable et de son réveil à l'hôpital, seul face à son corps entièrement marqué.

Il avait été brisé et reconstruit morceau par morceau, transformé en un immonde puzzle humain qu'il était impossible de regarder.

Il se souvenait des mots des médecins qui le considéraient comme chanceux.

Un miraculé.  
Un survivant.

Il se souvenait de ceux de sa mère aussi.

 _« J'aurai préféré que tu meurs à sa place ! »_

Relevant la tête en expirant bruyamment, il se sentit comme aveuglé par l'appareil photo non loin de son visage et soudain tout devint noir, son corps s'écroulant lourdement au sol.

 **W**

" _ **Her skin is white cloth,  
And she's all sewn apart  
And she has many colored pins  
Sticking out of heart.  
She has beautiful set of  
HypnHo-disk eyes  
The ones that uses  
To hypnotize guys.  
She has many different zombies  
Who are deeply in her trance  
But she knows she has a curse on her,  
A curse she cannot win  
For if someone gets too close to her  
The pins stick farther in."**_

 **W**

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, sentant immédiatement qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

Haletant, il se redressa, regardant partout autour de lui.

Il était toujours dans le loft du peintre, mais certaines choses y étaient agencées différemment.

Le grand lit rond était à présent au milieu de la pièce, juste face à la baie vitrée et il était allongé entièrement nu dessus, la couette rouge foncée s'arrêtant au bas de ses jambes.

Se couvrant rapidement en essayant de ne surtout pas regarder son corps, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il ferma quelques instants les yeux pour se calmer.

Tout était silencieux mais étrangement, Naruto ne se sentit pas oppressé par le manque de bruit, simplement curieux de savoir où était passé le propriétaire des lieux.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas mis à la porte avant de partir ?

Essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il l'avait entièrement déshabillé et donc vu toute sa laideur, il rouvrit doucement les yeux en inspirant profondément.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et seules les lumières de la ville éclairaient un peu la pièce mais lorsqu'il bascula doucement, s'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas, les lumières du loft s'allumèrent d'un coup, baignant l'appartement dans une ambiance tamisée.

Surpris, l'adolescent sursauta, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de poser les pieds sur quelque chose et d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant sur quoi.

Partout sur le sol mais aussi sur le matelas se trouvaient des clichés de lui.

Le sol en était recouvert, cachant tout le parquet autour du lit et le mur avait disparu sous les photos et les croquis.

La pièce qu'il avait trouvée étonnement froide et vide pour un atelier d'artiste était à présent pleine de lui et il se demanda comment et pourquoi, l'artiste avait pris ces centaines de clichés.

Malgré lui, il se leva pour se diriger vers le mur, la couette enroulée autour de son corps, les yeux rivés à un dessin en particulier.

Ses doigts glissèrent doucement sur le papier, comme s'il pouvait ainsi ressentir ce que le brun avait lui-même expérimenté en dessinant.

Ce n'était qu'un gros plan sur ses yeux et pourtant l'adolescent se perdit dans son propre regard un long moment.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si désespéré ?

Pourquoi derrière la peur, se cachait tellement de tristesse et de lassitude ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une larme caressa sa joue qu'il revint à lui et se souvint de la situation.

Il devait sortir d'ici !

Rejoignant rapidement la salle de bain, passant la tête sans y entrer, il regarda si ses vêtements s'y trouvaient, paniquant lorsqu'il ne les vit pas.

Cherchant frénétiquement dans la pièce en se demandant s'il allait devoir sortir avec la couette comme protection, il soupira de soulagement en voyant son sac à l'entrée, là où l'avait laissé Deidara.

Il avait une tenue pour presque tous ses emplois donc, il n'allait pas devoir sortir nu !

Et c'est en s'habillant que soudain la situation le frappa plus clairement.

Fouillant pour sortir son vieux portable, il poussa un cri en voyant l'heure.

Il avait déjà raté deux de ses jobs !

-Merde...

Soudain, le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre et Naruto se figea, terrifié.

Il ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur Sasuke !

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?  
Comment lui faire face ?

Il savait que le brun n'allait pas chercher à le revoir, pas maintenant qu'il avait vu son corps mais il n'était pas prêt à voir dans son regard si spécial ce qu'il avait vu dans ceux d'autres avant lui.

Il voulait se souvenir de la fascination presque effrayante, de la folie et de l'incendie destructeur qui avaient illuminé ses prunelles.

Pas du dégout ou de la pitié.

Et surtout pas la déception.

 _« Pitié, pitié, qu'il me laisse sortir sans que je n'ai à le regarder et sans un mot ! »_

-Ca va ?

Naruto releva brusquement la tête, surpris.

Ce n'était que Deidara et il était seul.

Il soupira de soulagement, ses doigts serrés autour de la sangle de son sac se décrispant.

L'assistant semblait sous le choc, regardant l'adolescent puis la scène étonnante derrière lui.

Il s'avança un peu, clignant des yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'imaginait pas le lit déplacé, le sol couvert de clichés ou le mur retapissé.

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais la referma à chaque fois, de plus en plus fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, se rapprochant avec prudence mais excitation du centre de la pièce.

Naruto le salua en chuchotant avant de se précipiter vers la sortie, dévalant les escaliers malgré son peu de force et courant jusqu'au bout du quartier comme s'il était poursuivit.

Il devait oublier, tout oublier !

Surtout Sasuke.

 **W**

Sasuke pénétra tranquillement dans le loft, remarquant immédiatement que le lit était vide.

Il s'y était attendu mais une partie de lui était malgré tout agacée.

Il sourit pourtant, n'étant pas inquiet pour la suite.

Les lumières douces de la pièce, allumées dès son entrée, soulignaient de façon dérangeante le sang qui souillait ses mains, son haut blanc et son cou.

Sans prendre la peine de se laver, il se dirigea vers le lit, ramassant quelques uns des clichés par terre.

-Magnifique... Souffla-t-il.

Même des heures après, son travail et le modèle lui semblaient toujours aussi fascinants et parfaits.

Il n'avait pas envie de le détruire ou de le cacher et son esprit fourmillait autant que ses doigts, impatient de replonger dans l'univers que l'adolescent créait pour lui.

Accrochant les photos dans ses mains à côté de dizaines d'autres, il se déshabilla tranquillement, sans quitter du regard son mur, satisfait de sentir l'impatience, la curiosité et l'excitation revenir à la simple vue de ses premiers essais.

S'étirant, il rejoignit la baie vitrée, attrapant au passage un paquet de cigarettes et sortit sur la terrasse, entièrement nu et toujours couvert de sang.

Il inspira profondément, détaillant un instant la lune presque pleine avant de s'appuyer à sa rambarde.

Ce soir, il aimait l'odeur de la ville et les promesses qu'elle recelait.

Il n'avait pas pris de plaisir particulier à faire couler le sang mais à sa plus grande surprise, il en avait ressenti le besoin et craignant de faire du mal à l'adolescent, il avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

Qu'importe ceux qu'il avait tués ou ceux qu'il devrait encore éliminer.

Il y avait tellement de victimes potentielles et sans intérêt dehors.

Tellement de gens inutiles mais un seul Naruto.

Tapotant sur la rambarde en rythme, six coups avec une pause avant de repartir, il tira sur sa cigarette, son regard se perdant au loin, en même temps que la fumée.

Oui, un seul et unique Naruto.

 **W**

 _ **"C'est à partir de toi que j'ai dit oui au monde."**_

 **W**

Naruto faisait son possible pour rester concentré mais c'était atrocement compliqué avec le peintre qui ne lâchait pas du regard.

Son patron avait accepté de ne pas le renvoyer, vu qu'il n'avait encore jamais été absent et que Gaara, Neji et même Kiba l'avaient couvert et c'est soulagé qu'il avait pris son service du midi avant de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque lorsque l'artiste était entré, accompagné de Deidara et d'une femme d'un peu moins de quarante ans qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Lorsqu'un peu plus tôt, le patron de la brasserie avait fait déplacer une table dans un coin dégagé et éloigné les autres autour pour un « client spécial » l'adolescent n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait du peintre et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi du regard ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait à cause de l'état de son corps ?

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il n'était jamais venu avec l'intention de servir de modèle et c'est lui qui ne l'avait pas laissé s'exprimer !

Mais qu'importe ce qu'il se répétait, il était aussi troublé que terrifié, son stress augmentant au fil des secondes.

Puis, malgré tout, il était aussi heureux de le revoir, une partie de lui s'enflammant rien qu'au souvenir de ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir.

Il priait pour ne plus jamais revivre ça et mourait d'envie de connaitre une telle sensation, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde.

Il avait encore plus froid depuis qu'il avait quitté le loft du brun.

Karin serrait les poings, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Sasuke ne lâchait pas du regard le jeune serveur sans grand intérêt qui contrairement aux autres était caché de la tête aux pieds.

Certes il avait un joli visage mais rien qui ne justifie une telle fascination !

Il était trop maigre, trop jeune et cherchait à se fondre dans le décor comme un vulgaire fantôme !

-On est là pour lui, donc ne fait pas cette tête ! Lança Deidara. Personne ne t'a jamais demandé de venir ! Si tu ne t'imposais pas toujours, tu n'aurais pas à supporter ça !

La rousse le foudroya du regard et il sirota simplement à sa paille.

-Mais pourquoi lui ? Cracha-t-elle. Les modèles choisis jusque là sont beaucoup mieux ! Ce n'est qu'un...  
-Il est magnifique ! La coupa Sasuke, sans la regarder, toujours occupé à suivre des yeux Naruto. Quelqu'un qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la beauté ne devrait pas se permettre de juger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer, balbutiant des sons sans aucun sens, hallucinée et les joues roses.

-Je ne ...C'est... Je voulais...  
-Même s'exprimer devient plus dur avec l'âge ! Souffla Deidara en souriant.  
-Espèce de... Marmonna-t-elle.  
-Boss, je crois qu'elle se demande ce qu'il a de plus qu'elle ! S'amusa le blond.

Karin se redressa, encore plus rouge.

-Pas du tout ! Je sais très bien ce que je vaux et je ne vais pas me comparer à un gamin insipide ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Sasuke sait très bien faire la différence entre un modèle pour un tableau et une femme belle et désirable.

Le blond sourit, la faisant frissonner de peur.

-Boss, comment est le corps de Karin ?  
-Laid. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

Naruto venait de disparaitre en cuisine et le brun ne quittait pas la porte des yeux.

-Quoi ?! S'étouffa la rousse.

Soupirant en voyant que l'adolescent en avait pour un moment, il planta sa fourchette dans sa salade de tomate.

-A mes yeux, il est comme vos ongles, votre poitrine ou le sourire commercial du patron de cette brasserie, faux ! Souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Faux donc laid et sans aucun intérêt !

Deidara rit alors qu'elle passait du rouge au blanc.

-Boss, on ne parle pas à une femme comme ça !  
-Comment ? Demanda Sasuke.  
-Ce n'est pas gentil ! Pouffa le blond.  
-Pourquoi devrais-je être gentil ?

Son assistant haussa les épaules.

-Avec elle ? Aucune raison !

De son côté, Naruto profitait le plus possible de sa pause pour se calmer, espérant qu'à son retour, le peintre soit parti.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il machinalement en regardant les croquis entre les mains de Kiba.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir parlé au jeune homme mais c'était trop tard.

Ce dernier lui sourit, se relevant pour se coller à lui, épaule contre épaule.

L'adolescent se tendit, sentant sa peau entière refuser le contact.

-C'est ce que j'ai dessiné d'après les conneries que Neji raconte à la fille de Sakura. Expliqua l'apollon. Apparemment dans l'Underworld, tu as une sorte de groupe d'élite formé des meilleurs assassins et ils ont chacun le symbole de leur clan gravé sur leur arme de prédilection et tatoué sur leur corps, avec un numéro désignant leur rang. Plus il est bas, plus le tueur est puissant.

Naruto hocha la tête en regardant les différents symboles, pas vraiment intéressé par ce que lui disait Kiba, fuyant comme toujours ce qui avait un lien avec l'autre monde.

-Au fait, tu as réfléchis à ce café ?

Le plus jeune tenta de s'éloigner mais l'autre passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il se sentit à deux doigts de crier.

Il souffla, essayant de se résonner.

C'était ridicule ! Son collègue ne lui ferait jamais de mal !

-Oh les gamins, je ne vous paye pas pour flirter entre vous mais avec les clients à ce que je sache ! Hurla leur patron en entrant dans les cuisines. Alors à moins que vous n'ayez un show à deux pour la salle bondée, retournez bosser !  
-Je ne serais pas contre... Sourit Kiba en offrant un clin d'œil à Naruto qui sortit en courant de la cuisine.

Malgré lui, il se sentit déçu lorsqu'en relevant la tête vers la table de Sasuke, il vit que ce dernier était parti.

 **W**

-Dis moi où elle est ?! Hurla Marshal. Elle se cache chez toi c'est ça ?!

Il était plus de deux heures du matin et Naruto avait à peine mis un pied dans l'entrée miteuse de son immeuble que le grand roux lui avait déjà sauté dessus pour savoir où était sa copine.

La blonde décolorée avait apparemment disparue, peut-être lassée de lui servir de punching-ball mais plus probablement défoncée dans un coin du quartier et il avait décidé que l'adolescent était son complice dans une quelconque fuite romanesque.

Bien qu'idiote, Mia n'aurait jamais choisi un gamin quasiment anorexique pour la protéger d'une brute de cent vingt kilos de muscles mais le roux ne semblait pas avoir réfléchi aussi loin, aveuglé par sa rage et son besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

La jeune femme était une garce insupportable et même si Naruto ne pensait pas qu'elle méritait de se faire tabasser, il ne l'aurait jamais accueilli chez lui, sachant parfaitement qu'elle se servait des autres et les accusait ensuite de viol et d'agression pour échapper à la colère de son compagnon.

C'était de toute façon chacun pour sois dans ce quartier.

Marshal s'impatienta, pas satisfait par la réponse de Naruto et il le souleva par le haut de sa veste, le secouant sans douceur en crachant des menaces contre son visage, le sien déformé par la haine.

-Je vais vous tuer tous les deux ! Cria-t-il. Je vais d'abord dépecer cette salope et après j'arracherai tous les os de ton corps !

Le blond se demanda s'il allait vraiment mourir comme ça, succombant aux coups d'un abruti à cause d'une salope manipulatrice et égoïste, pensant qu'au moins, il avait connu un peu de chaleur dans ce monde qu'il avait toujours vu comme froid et inhospitalier.

Mais comme à chaque qu'il avait attendu la délivrance, elle ne vint pas.

L'énorme tête de Marshal explosa simplement, comme une énorme pastèque, le couvrant de sang dans un bruit effroyable.

C'était chaud, épais et collant.

Le corps tomba à ses pieds, laissant apparaitre Sasuke à quelques pas derrière.

Le peintre détonait complètement dans le décor, semblant tout droit sorti d'un film ou d'un magazine de mode.

Il était tout en noir, son costume sur mesure mis en valeur par son fouloir en soie griffé à pois blanc, alors que les trois boutons ouverts de sa chemise laissaient apparaitre une partie de ses tatouages et sa chaine en argent.

Elle était assortie à celle autour de son poignet qui était étrangement reliée au révolver encore dans sa main et qui venait de tirer la balle qui avait littéralement fait exploser la cervelle de Marshal.

L'arme ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Naruto avait pu voir jusque là, donnant l'impression d'être inspirée d'un vieux modèle de revolver mais fait en platine et or et entièrement gravé.

Sur la crosse, un symbole particulier mais qui rappela étrangement quelque chose à l'adolescent, attira son attention, alors que la pierre précieuse rouge incrustée au milieu du dessin semblait pulser comme un cœur.

Perdu et ne réalisant pas encore complètement ce qui venait de se passer, le blond n'avait pas bougé, toujours debout à côté du cadavre de son agresseur, les cheveux et le visage couverts de son sang.

Il se demanda même si l'artiste était réellement là, où s'il n'avait pas recommencé à avoir des hallucinations.

Oui, il devait forcement être encore en train de sombrer dans la folie !

Il n'y avait aucune raison que Marshal soit mort et c'était impossible que le peintre vienne de lui tirer une balle dans la tête avec une arme tout droit sortie d'un manga !

Pourquoi un homme comme lui serait dans son immeuble miteux de toute façon ?!

C'était de la pure folie ! **Sa** pure folie !

Il devait revenir sur terre !

Il tenta de bouger, mais ses jambes pétrifiées par la peur cédèrent et il fut à deux doigts de se retrouver sur le cadavre, rattrapé de justesse par Sasuke.

Comment avait-il pu bouger si vite ?

La prise du brun autour de ses reins était ferme et c'est leurs corps presque collés que Naruto se redressa, n'osant pas relever la tête pour croiser son regard.

Il était réellement là.

Mais pourquoi ?

Allait-il aussi le tuer ? Lui en voulait-il à ce point d'avoir gâché ses œuvres ?

L'arme avait disparue comme par magie, seule la chaine enroulée autour du poignet restant et l'adolescent se demanda une fois de plus s'il n'avait pas halluciné.

Ses yeux voyaient des choses mais son esprit les transformait, c'était évident.

-Il est hors de question que je me nourrisse de ça ! S'exclama soudain l'artiste, le faisant tressaillir.

Il recula machinalement mais le bras autour de ses reins étaient comme un mur et il ne put même pas bouger d'un millimètre.

-Pour cette fois ci ça passe parce que c'est de ma faute mais...

Sasuke ne se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto pour continuer sa phrase.

-Je t'interdis de te laisser à nouveau salir par le sang de quelqu'un d'autre !

L'adolescent se tendit, un frisson le secouant entièrement et lorsque la langue du peintre glissa sur sa joue, récoltant du sang au passage, il releva précipitamment la tête, croisant malgré lui le regard du brun.

La vision offerte lui coupa quelques instants la respiration, son cœur semblant à deux doigts d'exploser hors de sa poitrine.

En parfait accord avec le liquide colorant ses lèvres ou le joyau pulsant à son arme, les yeux de Sasuke n'étaient plus noirs mais rouges.

 **Rouges sang.**

* * *

 **Voilà pour la première partie de cette mini fic glauque! A vous de me dire si vous êtes intéressés.**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Heavy Dirty Soul (HDS) **  
**Genre:Fantastique - Romance - Angst -Drame **  
**Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
Pairing: SasuNaru  
Raiting: NC-18  
Warning: Mention d'anorexie, d'automutilation, de désirs suicidaires  
Mots clés: Fantastique - Univers Alternatif - Mention!Abus - Violence - Glauque  
Résumé: _ **«**_ _Il ne m'attirait pas, il me chamboulait, remuant en moi des choses profondes et douloureuses. Voilà pourquoi j'avais été stupide de penser pouvoir lui échapper. Penser pouvoir nous sauver. »_

* * *

Note 1 : Je ne vais pas dire grand-chose car je suis plutôt fatiguée et démotivée pour à peu près tout ! XD Mais je m'excuse pour mon silence ! Je vous dois encore beaucoup de réponses mp/com, les messages non lus s'accumulent et je culpabilise ! Mais je ne vous ignore/oublie pas !

Note 2 : Le chapitre ne fait que 13/14 pages car j'ai arrêté ! Je l'avais commencé avant d'écrire deux chapitres de mon TaeGiKook et en revenant dessus pour le continuer j'ai eu envie de tout supprimer donc je me suis qu'il valait mieux faire un mini chapitre.

Note 3 : Je ne sais pas ce qui viendra après, ni même ce que vous avez le plus envie de lire mais j'espère arriver à me reposer et reprendre un rythme.

Note 4 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes et la mise en page atroce. J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles et vous remercie d'être encore là !

* * *

Les mains tremblantes, Naruto ouvrit la porte de son taudis, Sasuke juste derrière lui.

L'artiste n'entra pas, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, son regard balayant rapidement la pièce minuscule.

Comment pouvait-on survivre dans si peu d'espace ?

Même ses placards à balais étaient plus grands !

Le blond ne le regardait pas, s'étant éloigné le plus possible, jouant nerveusement avec les manches de son pull qui couvraient entièrement ses mains.

Il ne s'était même pas essuyé et ne semblait plus se souvenir, ou du moins se soucier, du sang et des bouts de cervelles dans ses cheveux ou sur son visage.

L'artiste l'observa un instant, se perdant à nouveau quelque part entre la réalité et son imagination.

Naruto tressaillit, relevant la tête malgré lui lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique de l'appareil photo qui l'avait mitraillé dans le studio du brun.

Sa gorge se serra et il ne put exprimer sa détresse, son regard parlant pour lui, criant sa crainte et sa douleur.

Il recula mais buta immédiatement contre un mur, sa petite pièce lui semblant encore plus étouffante à cet instant.

 **Un vrai piège.**

Sasuke s'avança, pénétrant enfin dans l'appartement, ses chaussures de marque grinçant sur le vieux parquet, malgré sa démarche aérienne.

Le blond déglutit mais ne le quitta pas des yeux, emprisonné dans les siens.

L'artiste tenait les clichés dans une main et le polaroid dans l'autre, les photos coincées entre ses longs doigts fins.

Naruto expira en voyant l'appareil disparaitre à nouveau.

Le brun avança encore et il ferma les yeux lorsque ce dernier tendit le bras vers lui, se mordant fortement la lèvre pour n'émettre aucun son.

Sasuke ne fut pas perturbé par sa réaction, se penchant pour détailler son visage, son pouce glissant vers sa mâchoire puis son cou avant de remonter sur sa joue et son nez.

Le serveur tressaillit, le toucher bien que léger semblant brûler sa peau délicate, la chaleur insufflée par les caresses s'infiltrant jusqu'à sous son épiderme pour se propager dans tout son corps.

-Sois mon modèle.

La voix chaude du peintre résonna longtemps aux oreilles de Naruto avant que les mots ne prennent un sens.

-Mais vous avez vu mon corps ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sa réponse vive et spontanée le fit rougir.

Il baissa la tête, se cachant le plus possible derrière ses cheveux.

-Évidemment. Répondit Sasuke

Le blond releva les yeux et ils se regardèrent un instant, aucun ne comprenant la logique de l'autre.

Finalement, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de l'artiste trop longtemps, le serveur brisa le contact visuel, triturant nerveusement les manches de son pull.

-Je...je... Non ! Balbutia-t-il.

Le peintre ne réagit pas et Naruto se mordit la langue, priant pour ne pas l'avoir contrarié.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression de n'entendre que lui, comme si le rythme décousu se répercutait sur les murs autour de lui, amplifiant ainsi son angoisse.

-Je ne... je n'aime pas montrer mon...mon corps.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda directement Sasuke.

Il semblait n'avoir réellement aucune idée de ce qui pouvait pousser le blond à se cacher.

Ce dernier ramena ses bras vers lui dans une position défensive.

Il releva la tête, semblant blessé, outré et honteux à la fois.

Mais rapidement, il baissa à nouveau les yeux, se recroquevillant un peu plus.

Il mourrait d'envie de disparaitre dans un trou de souris !

Un silence de plus en plus pesant pour le serveur prit place, l'ambiance lourde et tendue maltraitant ses nerfs déjà mis à rude épreuve.

Sasuke expira bruyamment en regardant autour de lui, la taille oppressante de la pièce semblant lui revenir.

Son malaise se dessina clairement sur ses traits délicats et un léger grognement vibra dans sa poitrine, remontant le long de sa gorge.

Puis sans un mot, il disparut, comme par magie.

Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto ne bougea pas, figé sur place.

Ce n'est que de longues secondes après que son cerveau se remit en route.

Enfin, il prit réellement conscience de tout ce qui venait de se passer et du « détail » qu'il n'avait jusque là pas entièrement assimilé.

Sasuke n'était pas humain.

 **W**

Naruto s'arrêta quelques instants sur les marches, observant le bas de l'escalier qui avait été sommairement nettoyé, le sang encore largement visible.

Il s'était demandé un instant si les événements de la veille étaient un cauchemar et il avait, sous les yeux, la preuve que non.

Tout ce qui s'était passé n'était pas le fruit de son cerveau malade.

Frissonnant, il remonta encore la fermeture éclair de son blouson, sa bouche disparaissant légèrement sous le vêtement alors qu'il baissait le plus possible la tête, les yeux rivés au sol.

L'odeur nauséabonde de son quartier le frappa, comme tous les matins.

Il sentit son estomac vide se retourner, un liquide acide remontant le long de sa gorge.

Déglutissant, il repoussa son envie de vomir et celle de courir s'enfermer dans son taudis.

Le ciel était gris, d'épais nuages alourdissaient le ciel et l'air chargé lui donna l'impression de suffoquer, le poids sur sa poitrine toujours plus lourd.

Pourquoi était-il si compliqué de respirer ?

Se mettant enfin en route, il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, accélérant pour fuir les marchands de rêves et dealeurs, ne souhaitant même pas croiser leurs regards par malchance.

La foule était dense sur le pont et il s'arrêta au début de celui-ci, son angoisse de plus en plus vive et bruyante.

Les gens lui avaient toujours fait peur, le temps ayant ancré cette terreur profondément en lui.

Sortir était chaque jour un défi et il pouvait passer des heures à chercher le meilleur moyen de croiser le moins de monde possible.

Peu importe le temps perdu ou les efforts nécessaires.

Ça restait de toute façon bien moins épuisant que passer quelques minutes au milieu d'une telle foule.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas pouvoir fuir ; s'il voulait sortir de son quartier, il allait devoir traverser le pont.

Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha à comprendre pourquoi une foule inhabituelle se pressait devant lui, donnant l'impression d'une vague grouillante prête à l'engloutir.

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

Il ne voyait rien d'autres que des corps se pressant les uns contre les autres, se poussant pour se frayer un chemin et enfin s'extirper de cette masse étouffante.

Un nouveau poids tomba au fond de son estomac et l'étau autour de sa poitrine se resserra, ses tempes pulsant aussi violemment que son cœur.

Il secoua la tête, se répétant qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ le faire.

Malgré tout, son pied se souleva doucement du sol, semblant se figer quelques instants dans l'air, craignant ce « premier pas » qu'il avait cru pouvoir tenter.

Naruto recula, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches et la tête baissée, sa capuche cachant une partie de son visage.

Impossible.

 **C'était au-dessus de ses forces !**

Ses yeux se mouillèrent, les étoiles qui entravaient sa vision de plus en plus nombreuses, dansant, comme pour le narguer.

Les bruits autour se déformaient doucement, ressemblant de plus en plus au cri d'une bête terrifiante dont il était la proie.

Il se répéta plusieurs fois qu'il devait bouger, sans esquisser pourtant, le moindre mouvement.

Il avait la sensation que son esprit et son corps n'étaient plus connectés, déchirés par la bataille qu'il livrait contre lui-même.

Les premières larmes roulèrent sur son visage et il se mordit la langue, l'intérieur des joues puis la lèvre, ses doigts crispés serrant le plus fort possible le tissu de sa veste.

Le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche, le poussant simplement à enfoncer plus profondément ses dents dans la plaie.

Les gens n'avaient plus forme humaine, tournant autour de lui sous l'apparence de masses sombres et difformes, semblant tout droit sorties d'un cauchemar dont il ne pourrait s'éveiller.

Prêt à crier, à hurler de toutes ses forces, il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un simple sanglot étouffé qui, loin de le soulager, le fit sentir encore plus pathétique et faible.

 **W**

 **« On vit tous dans une maison en feu. Pas de pompiers à appeler, pas de sortie. Juste une fenêtre par laquelle regarder dehors pendant que le feu brûle la maison, avec nous enfermés à l'intérieur. »**

 **W**

-Il faut les enlever ! S'exclama Sasuke. Tout de suite !

L'homme en face de lui cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Bien sûr, si quelque chose vous déplait dans la disposition on...

-NON ! S'exclama l'artiste. Ces déchets ne méritent pas d'être exposés, ils doivent être détruits immédiatement !

Son visage fermé contrastait avec la rage qui brillait dans son regard.

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient en costumes.

Lui seul n'avait pas suivi le code vestimentaire des lieux.

Il portait une longue chemise fluide avec des bandes verticales blanches et noires arrivant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Et un jeans bleu clair, légèrement délavé, qui avait l'air d'avoir été sali par des tâches de peintures dans les mêmes tons que le haut en soie.

Le pantalon était remonté sur les chevilles, le bas roulé presque grossièrement.

Ses mocassins étaient simples, sombres, avec une boucle en argent sur le dessus, assorti à son seul bijou du jour qui pendait à son oreille gauche.

Une fois de plus, il avait pioché dans la partie Gucci de son dressing.

Le grand blond qui lui faisait face, âgé d'une quarante d'années, semblait toujours perdu, une partie de lui se demandant s'il devait rire face à cette blague étrange ou s'il avait une crise énorme à gérer.

Dans tous les cas, il paniquait.

Il avait l'habitude des artistes et leur excentricité mais Sasuke était clairement à part.

Déjà, il était terrifiant.

Et pas seulement car il venait de l'Underworld !

Le peintre avait un visage magnifique.

Ses traits étaient délicats, harmonieux, seule sa cicatrice cassant réellement l'impression de douceur qu'il dégageait au premier abord.

Mais il suffisait de croiser son regard pour que l'aura change complètement.

Une fois prisonnier des yeux profonds et sombres, il était impossible de s'en libérer sois même, obligé d'attendre que le brun rompe les chaines en même temps que le contact visuel.

Il y avait une intensité presque insoutenable et une lueur de folie plus ou moins intense, selon les circonstances, dans les pupilles de l'artiste.

Quelque chose d'aussi magnétique que sa présence, en parfait accord avec sa façon de se déplacer.

Sasuke était vif mais toujours élégant, sa grâce ne tâchant en rien la puissance qu'il dégageait sans fournir le moindre effort.

Simplement en étant là, débout.

Impossible à ignorer ou éviter.

L'artiste était un félin étrange, un peu tigre, lion et même panthère ; une espèce à part qui laissait une impression de force, d'élégance, de charisme et de danger.

 **Danger.**

C'était le mot qui résonnait dans l'esprit de chacun, à chaque fois que le brun était là.

Même lorsqu'il était calme, même s'il ne leur accordait pas le moindre regard et gardait le silence.

C'était comme une lumière clignotante, une _alarme_ , quelque chose qui s'enclenchait pour prévenir d'une menace.

Un instinct de survie évident face à un prédateur implacable.

Mais ce n'était pas forcement cette facette qui faisait le plus de dégâts.

Pas ce côté animal qu'il fallait craindre à tout prix.

Les plus avisés savaient que le pire, restait ce qui grondait sous l'image d'artiste détaché aux tocs étranges.

Les gens pensaient que Sasuke avait le contrôle de tout, son art, sa vie et ses émotions.

 **C'était faux**.

Une idée absolument ridicule.

La plupart du temps, le brun ne ressentait rien, c'est pour ça qu'il semblait si détaché, _ennuyé_ et en totale maitrise.

Mais dès qu'une émotion, une envie, même brève, faisait son apparition, il se transformait en ouragan destructeur.

L'artiste n'était pas capable de comprendre ce que lui ou les autres pouvaient ressentir.

Les sentiments étaient flous, fuyants et instables, semblant glisser entre ses doigts à chaque fois qu'il pensait en avoir saisi le sens.

Lorsque Sasuke ressentait enfin quelque chose, c'était bref mais intense.

Passionné, brut et sans aucune retenue ou limite.

Il n'y avait aucune barrière, aucun filtre, moral ou savoir vivre.

Aucune conscience et pas le moindre interdit.

C'était violent, ça emportait tout sur son passage.

Il était rare, voire impossible, d'en sortir indemne.

Tout arrivait en une fraction de seconde, sans le moindre signe ou avertissement.

Un souffle à peine et Sasuke passait de cet être gracieux, étrange et détaché à une créature animée uniquement par son instinct et ses désirs, poussée par une exaltation, une appétence et une folie impossible à contenir.

 **W**

 **« L'univers parait étrangement bien ordonné on le voit à la régularité du mouvement des étoiles, de la rotation de la terre, du passage des saisons mais la vie humaine est l'expression même du chaos chaque personne tente de faire valoir ces droits d'imposer sa volonté ou ses sentiments sans comprendre ce qui fait avancer les autres ou ce qui la fait avancer elle-même. »**

 **W**

Naruto remonta ses jambes sur le siège, collant ses genoux contre son torse.

Le roux assis en face de lui ne dit rien, continuant simplement de le regarder sans pour autant le détailler, ne franchissant pas la limite qui, il le savait, agiterait son patient.

Ce dernier mordilla sa langue, glissant son doigt sur le fil rouge à son poignet qu'il resserra encore, machinalement.

-Tu as perdu du poids.

Naruto tressaillit avant de secouer la tête.

Le ton de Pain n'était pas accusateur, c'était simplement un constat.

Il savait que le psychiatre ne cherchait pas à le faire culpabiliser mais malgré tout, il se sentit mal, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même.

Il ne voulait pas que le roux soit déçu, qu'il ait l'impression qu'il ne faisait aucun effort, que tout le temps qu'il lui accordait était du temps perdu.

Il craignait que Pain aussi se rende compte de son inutilité.

Qu'il l'abandonne à son tour.

Le médecin était la seule chose stable dans sa vie.

En dehors de sa haine de lui-même, il était sa seule constante.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'hôpital, le roux n'avait même pas fini ses études et lui avait été admis car il ne se nourrissait presque plus.

Le psychiatre de la clinique ne lui avait inspiré aucune confiance, lui rappelant sa mère dans sa façon de lui parler.

De le juger.

Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, ses parents lui reprochant de, _comme toujours_ , ne jamais faire d'efforts.

De toute façon, d'après eux, son état n'était pas une urgence, il cherchait simplement à attirer l'attention.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

Ça lui passerait.

Naruto était donc rapidement rentré chez lui, sans le moindre progrès, toujours en sous poids, avec les mêmes idées toxiques encombrant son esprit.

Et une preuve de plus que ses parents ne se souciaient pas de lui.

Mais il était aussi rentré avec le numéro d'un étudiant à la coupe étrange, qui rappait ses cours pour les retenir et faisait rougir les infirmières et patientes de tout âge.

Sai lui avait souvent dit que Pain avait l'air d'un branleur pour qui tout était un jeu et à qui on ne pouvait faire confiance.

Le roux était tatoué un peu partout, avait le corps d'un mannequin pour sous vêtements et le look d'une star hip hop.

Il semblait effectivement ne rien prendre au sérieux, dégageait quelque chose d'arrogant au premier abord et aimait beaucoup trop les femmes.

Il adorait draguer, faire la fête, exhiber son argent et provoquer les gens qui le jugeaient.

De plus, c'était un « vampire », un habitant de l'Underworld.

Pourtant, c'était lui qui était venu vers Naruto alors qu'il était invisible aux yeux de tous, même ceux de son médecin attitré ou de ses parents.

C'était lui qui lui avait offert son numéro de téléphone, une oreille attentive et des histoires extravagantes pour le faire sourire.

Lui qui l'avait aidé et soutenu au fil des années malgré sa personnalité pitoyable.

C'est avec son aide que Naruto avait retrouvé un poids qui ne mettait plus sa vie en danger, qu'il avait arrêté de se faire vomir et de se taillader.

Et après l'accident, c'est encore lui et _lui seul_ qui avait été là.

Tout cela avait demandé un temps et une énergie incroyable.

Et malgré toutes les fois où il avait abandonné, où il l'avait repoussé et maltraité, Pain n'était jamais parti.

Et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il était un médecin en vogue, controversé mais adulé par beaucoup de gens riches et importants, le roux était là pour lui.

Toujours présent, sans jamais lui facturer le moindre centime.

Naruto ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette chance, conscient de ne pas la mériter, mais il s'accrochait pourtant de toutes ses forces au psychiatre.

Il avait souvent entendu dire qu'il était fréquent de tomber amoureux de son thérapeute et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

Ce n'était pas son cas, mais il ne pouvait nier son attachement irrationnel pour Pain.

L'opinion du roux comptait énormément, sans doute _beaucoup trop_ et l'idée de le décevoir, de l'énerver, l'ennuyer ou lui causer un quelconque tord, le terrifiait.

-Est-ce que c'est seulement un problème d'argent ? Demanda le psychiatre.

Son patient baissa la tête, quelques mèches échappant de son élastique, voilant son regard.

Il n'y a que devant le roux qu'il dévoilait autant son visage, lui faisant face sans capuche ou bonnet et les cheveux relevés au dessus de la tête.

-Pas...uniquement. Avoua le blond.

Pain griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin et les yeux de Naruto accrochèrent à la montre coûteuse à son poignet, l'image de Sasuke pulsant soudain dans son esprit, le faisant tressaillir.

Le médecin reporta son attention sur lui, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui se passait et il se sentit rougir, comme s'il venait d'être pris en train de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

Voyant son sourire contrit et les couleurs sur ses joues, le psychiatre n'insista pas, revenant rapidement sur ce qui le préoccupait.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de tes parents ?

Le blond se tendit, une expression douloureuse se peignant sur son visage.

-Ça approche... Souffla Pain.

Naruto acquiesça, ses dents se plantant dans sa lèvre déjà blessée par ce traitement habituel.

-Ma mè...

Il déglutit, inspirant profondément avant de reprendre.

-Elle a laissé des...messages.  
-Des horreurs tu veux dire. Rétorqua le médecin.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête.

-Elle...elle était ivre...  
-Oh, ça devait être plus doux que lorsqu'elle est sobre ! Railla le roux.

Les doigts de Naruto se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil en cuir, son souffle se coupant douloureusement, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup violent.

Le psychiatre était toujours direct et atrocement franc.

Le blond était souvent confus, se demandant comment il pouvait être prévenant et patient tout en ne le ménageant jamais, le bousculant sans hésitation.

Sur certains sujets, il faisait preuve d'un tact incroyable, le traitant comme s'il était en cristal et sur d'autres, il pouvait presque sembler cruel.

-Change de ligne ! Ordonna presque Pain. Payer pour entendre encore et encore ce qui t'a détruit, ce qui continue à te détruire, ce n'est pas du masochisme, c'est de la bêtise !

Naruto frissonna, retenant un gémissement pathétique.

Le psychiatre avait l'air énervé aujourd'hui.

Soupirant, ce dernier laissa retomber son stylo, repoussant son siège.

-On sait tous les deux que ce tu espères n'arrivera pas. Lança-t-il plus doucement mais avec autant de conviction. Tu es pleinement conscient que cet espoir est vicieux, malsain !

C'était vrai.

Le patient savait que garder ce « lien » minime avec ses parents en espérant, sans se l'avouer clairement, qu'un jour il recevrait de l'amour, un mot d'encouragement ou une preuve qu'ils ne regrettaient pas son existence, était ridicule.

C'était vain et destructeur.

 **Une véritable torture**.

Un boulet de plus à sa cheville, qui le retenait dans cette spirale infernale de haine, de dégout et de peur.

Mais le savoir et l'accepter pleinement, étaient deux choses différentes.

Dire adieu, même à un poison, ce n'était jamais facile.

 **W**

 **« Il avait pris au sérieux des mots sans importance, et était devenu très malheureux. »**

 **W**

Deidara n'avait rien pu faire.

Lassé de ne pas réussir à se faire comprendre et incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de ses œuvres qu'il jugeait immondes, bien qu'à lui, Sasuke avait décidé de s'en débarrasser lui-même et sur place.

Les toiles s'étaient toutes enflammées en même temps.

Le blond avait juste eu le temps de transformer la situation en incendie « normal », sortant les hommes autour du peintre de leur état de choc.

L'alarme avait résonné et la panique pris le dessus, les gens se pressant vers les sorties en ignorant toutes les consignes de sécurités, impatients de pouvoir s'éloigner du feu.

Deidara savait que l'image des flammes naissant au creux des différents tableaux, resterait dans l'esprit du directeur de galerie et ses collègues.

Comme la petite voix dans un coin de leur esprit qui leur répéterait que ce n'était pas naturel.

Mais ça n'était pas important ou inquiétant.

La discrétion et le secret étaient deux choses différentes.

Sasuke n'avait pas de raison de se cacher.

Jetant un regard dans son rétroviseur, le blond tomba sur le visage neutre du peintre, celui-ci ne reflétant aucune émotion.

Le regard vide du passager, donnait l'impression qu'il n'était pas réellement présent avec son assistant dans la voiture.

Et c'était le cas.

Sasuke était une fois de plus perdu dans son esprit, détaché entièrement de son enveloppe corporelle et du monde autour de lui.

Il ne se souciait plus de rien, uniquement concentré sur ses pensées obsédantes du moment.

Il était dans son propre univers, où personne ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre.

L'image, bien que plutôt effrayante, ne troubla pas Deidara.

Habitué, le blond reporta simplement son attention sur la route, augmentant légèrement la radio.

-Le bleu est une couleur écœurante ! Souffla Sasuke avec force.

Le conducteur savait que demain ou même dans une heure, son avis pourrait être complètement différent et une fois de plus, il se demanda comment fonctionnait l'esprit de son patron.

Il lui arrivait souvent de souhaiter y jeter un rapide coup d'œil, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne serait sans doute pas capable d'y comprendre quoique ce soit.

Et pas en mesure de supporter ce qu'il verrait.

XxxX

Le peintre songeait à sa mère.

Étrangement, lorsqu'il pensait à elle, c'était toujours les mêmes images qui lui revenaient en premier.

Par exemple, sa cicatrice qui traversait tout son dos, partant de sa hanche gauche pour atteindre son omoplate droite.

Ce n'était pas la seule qui marquait la peau pâle, mais Sasuke avait toujours été fasciné par celle-ci.

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il l'avait toujours trouvé très belle.

Comme si sa « laideur » l'attirait, lui racontant une histoire plus sincère que l'image dans laquelle s'enfermait sa mère.

La brûlure lui disait bien plus de choses que le maquillage, les jolis vêtements et la coiffure impeccable de celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Lorsqu'elle était perchée sur des talons, riant en s'accrochant aux bras d'hommes riches, jouant les trophées, il ne la reconnaissait absolument pas.

Lorsqu'il pensait à elle, il pensait au lundi qui était le jour du rose, au jeudi qui était dédié au bleu et au dimanche qui se devait d'être noir.

Il la voyait en chemise de nuit ou en robe de soirée, maquillée à outrance mais pas lavée depuis des jours, ses cheveux plein de nœuds remontés grossièrement sur son crâne, faisant les cents pas dans leur petit appartement, tel un animal en cage.

Tournant et tournant encore en marmonnant, s'arrêtant parfois sur lui pour le regarder sans dire un mot avant de reprendre son manège.

Il la revoyait pleurer pendant des heures comme une enfant, son mascara roulant sur ses joues creuses.

Dansant dans leur petite cuisine pendant que le repas brûlait, ignorant jusqu'aux flammes, les yeux fermés, entrainée par une musique qu'elle était seule à entendre.

Il l'entendait le maudire de ressembler autant à son père, lui répéter à quel point il était déjà une déception, à quel point elle ne supportait pas de le voir ou même se rappeler son existence.

Il se souvenait des mots d'amours qu'elle lui chuchotait ou lui hurlait même parfois.

De sa façon de lui dire qu'il était le seul trésor de sa vie et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Il pensait aux coups, aux morsures, brûlures et aux heures sans fins enfermé dans la malle étroite à l'odeur suffocante.

Aux caresses, baisers sur le front et berceuses qui l'accompagnaient parfois au moment du coucher.

Lorsqu'il pensait à sa mère, il pensait à la créature assoiffée de sang qui s'éveillait parfois, l'emmenant chasser la nuit.

Attaquer au hasard de pauvres malchanceux.

Il pensait aux cris d'agonie, aux bains de sang dans lesquels ses pieds nus pataugeaient souvent, aux corps éventrés et aux regards des victimes qui semblaient l'accuser.

Il se souvenait des heures passées à dessiner l'un à côté de l'autre, allongés sur la moquette sale et décrépie, de vieux tubes ringards en fond pour combler le silence.

Il revoyait les hommes et les femmes qui défilaient sans fin dans leur petit chez eux.

Les corps dévêtus qui se baladaient sans pudeur et sa mère enfonçant ses canines dans chacun d'eux, se nourrissant tout en leur offrant l'expérience et l'extase qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Et lui, qui avait vite abandonné l'idée de se cacher, prisonnier au milieu de scènes dont il n'aurait jamais dû être témoin.

Il entendait encore les chuchotements discrets ou les cris cruels alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'était une « putain ».

Lorsqu'il pensait à sa mère, il pensait à son amour possessif, étouffant et tyrannique.

À sa façon de l'ignorer pendant des jours et des jours, se comportant comme s'il n'existait pas, au point de le pousser à se demander s'il n'était pas devenu invisible.

Aux mines dégoutées qui déformaient parfois son visage lorsqu'il l'effleurait et aux regards terrifiants qu'elle pouvait lui jeter.

Il se souvenait des fois où il avait presque l'impression de lire ses pensées meurtrières, ses rêves de le voir souffrir et disparaître lui apparaissant clairement.

Mais l'image qui ne le quittait jamais, c'était cette cicatrice faite avant sa naissance

Celle qui détenait, selon lui, toute leur histoire.

Cette marque avait fait de sa mère celle qu'il avait connue et de lui, ce qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Alors oui, c'est ce qui lui revenait le plus souvent, le plus clairement.

Ça et l'image de celle qui l'avait mise au monde, baignant dans son propre sang.

 **W**

Naruto frissonna, s'arrêtant quelques secondes en bas de son immeuble.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait l'impression d'être suivi et plus précisément, d'être photographié.

Il se répétait que c'était simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, mais la sensation ne le quittait pas, l'oppressant au plus au point.

Il ne se sentait même pas tranquille chez lui !

La nuit dernière, alors qu'il avait fini par s'endormir au bout de plus de trois jours sans fermer l'œil, il avait été réveillé en sursaut, l'impression que quelqu'un était au dessus de son matelas, prenant des clichés, l'ayant presque fait bondir de son lit.

Terrifié, il avait attendu le lever du jour recroquevillé dans un coin, incapable de retenir ses tremblements.


End file.
